The Dragon's Journey Home
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Brogo and Fairy Tail are countries, two years ago Brogo invaded and made it all the way to Fairy Tail's capital, Dragon's City. The battle was brief but fierce, the Fairies drove them off, at a terrible price for the Dragneel's, their children are now wandering, lost, across Brogo country, they overcome kidnap and ambush, fighting their way home. This is one brave family's journey.
1. Chapter 1, The Dragneel, the Fullbuster

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_Ok, for my loyal readers who read my other stories, your probably thinking, "Ok, the writer is an idiot, thinking she can juggle four stories at once!" But no, I'm no idiot, at least I really hope not! ;) I've been typing this story a few sentences at a time for awhile, out of nowhere I just wrote a bit more and was let_**

**_"Well, would you look at that, it's finished!" _**

**_So I figured I may as well post it. I'll balance out the updates, and if you have a suggestion, review it! I can still edit the story to fit your needs, so please tell me! _**

**_Oh, and a big thank you to my pal BlackWidowBaby for editing and writing much for the first half of the story!_**

**_Anyway, lets get it going!_**

* * *

_Gray Fullbuster, a royal prince of Brogo, and his royal guardian, Erza Scarlet. Gray's got it all, he's drop dead gorgeous, at least according to his fiancee Lady Juvia, he's got a caring mother, Ur, the Queen, an irritating yet loving brother, Lyon, second in line for the throne, and a little sister to, Ultear, a girl with her head in the clouds and her nose in a book. _

_Natsu Dragneel and five of his siblings were teleported to Brogo after the massive invasion of their home country of Fairy Tail. They were once spoiled rich kids, living in a large five story townhouse, market street, Dragon City. His Father a higher up in the government and personal friend of King Makorov, Igneel, was a great Dad whenever he was home. His mother was always kind and gentle, her name was Grandeeny, he's second eldest brother, Cobra, supposedly died in the invasion. Somehow these two, a Prince and a Dragon, clash within the Brogo royal palace, and that is where the story starts_

_This is the story of one brave family's journey home._

**_Grays P.O.V._**

I sighed as I made my way through the seemingly empty palace halls.

I was a Prince, second child of Queen Ur. Now I know, I know, this palace is far from empty, servants fill the kitchens, work in the gardens, mine the mines, and tend to the animals on the farms radiating out from our totally self-sufficient home. There's also my family, my Mom and my two siblings, of course, my father died a few months after Ultear, my younger sister, was born. So my Mom, Queen Ur, rules our country, called Brogo, and speaking what is simply known as the Brogo language.

There also, obviously, was Lyon, my older brother in line for the throne, and not too happy about it either, and Ultear, my younger sister. Thus the Fullbuster throne family has a lot of possibilities. This country, unlike others I've heard of, has many magics and our people are free to use them in any way they like, except for, duh, stealing, and treachery, all of that stuff. If that happens, they become servants, unless they up and kill somebody, then, you know, head being removed from shoulders, that kind of thing. If they become servants, they then work off the crime, far more efficient then the prison system, it certainly gets work around the castle done.

My family has practiced Maker magic for generations, and we're all pretty icy in personality, so, ta-da, the incredible Ice make royal family.

There's also my fiancée, Juvia, a noblewoman and talented water wizard from the country of Phantom.

She was originally captured when we invaded and took over, but after three days in the dungeon, I couldn't stand the idea of her in there any longer, and I decided to take custody of her, she was my maid and that somehow turned into us getting married in six months, give or take. Same with Sherry, Lyon's soon-to-be bride. She was the princess of the country of Lamia, which we, you know, took over too.

And same thing, Lyon fell in love with her face when he saw her being led down into the dungeons, begged with Mom for a bit, and within a week, she's living in her own private quarters as one of Lyon's servants, and that turned into them getting a little closer, and that turned into her having a wedding ring on her finger and a direct hallway to Lyon's room, hint hint. Ultear is, as she says, single and proud of it, and I haven't seen her with any guys yet. So there you go, that's life at the palace in a nutshell, now let's continue to why I'm wandering the halls near the dungeon in the middle of the night for no particular reason.

I could have sworn I had heard something go bump in the night, so I had edged out of Juvia's iron grip, man, she's got to be superhuman or something, and was walking down the hall toward where I had heard the noise. I was about to decide it was nothing, when I heard a hushed voice.

"Prince Gray? What are you doing around here at this time of night?"

I jumped and let out a bit of a shriek as I turned to see our captain of the guard, and my personal friend, Erza Scarlet standing there in front of me.

I tried to be witty, "Well, I could ask the same of you, Captain!" I replied.

She sighed, "I'm on the graveyard shift, you know that, idiot."

We were on close enough terms so that my overprotective mother wouldn't send her to the dungeon for a bit of verbal sparring.

I rolled my eyes as she raised her lantern,

"I heard a noise, so I came to investigate."

She nodded, believing me, "So have I, I have gathered a small squad of magic nullification wizards led by Yuka, so if someone has broken in, they won't be getting away with it." She explained.

I nodded back to her, "I'll be coming with you." I said.

"I'm curious to see what, or who, was foolish enough to mess with the most powerful country in our world."

**_Natsu's P.O.V._**

I frowned, I didn't like this, not one bit.

"*Oy, bright one, you got any idea how we're getting your idiot brother out of this mess?*"

I asked Sting in Dracoin, the only language any of us knew.

Sting, who was sneaking along to my right, glanced up from his blue boots, stained brown from the many miles of mud they had run through.

"*He's your brother too, you know, sure, my twin, but your brother! But don't worry, I've got a plan.*"  
He replied, as if that makes me feel any better about plunging into the palace of a kingdom that wants all of us half-breeds dead. The palace here was darker and more ominous than any of us thought. I had half a mind to just leave and hope for the best. But I would never leave my brother here to die. Not after what they did to us. Just thinking about what happened two years ago is enough to make my blood boil with hatred for these cursed Brogo people.

"*Oh, really? I think we'd all love to hear it.*" Gajeel grumbled from my left as he pushed his hand through his matted, tangled black mop of hair that ran all the way down his back. Gajeel was the biggest of our family, aside from Laxus, that is. He's packed down with enough meat to feed a giant, most people wouldn't mess with him. But we all knew he had a soft side to him that not many people had the privilege to see, especially his weird fondness of cats. Our family owns five of them, plus my second eldest brother's pet snake.

"*Alright then,*" Sting began to tell us of his genius plan, "*We go into the dungeons, bust Rogue lose, and run away.*"

Gajeel and I both stared at him.

"*That seems like more of a goal than a plan, Sting-nii.*" The tot squeaked from behind me. I turned to face her and saw her staring up sarcastically at her older brother.

"*Why did we even bring you?*" Gajeel asked, looking down at the bright blue head beneath him.

"*Because if Rogue-nii is hurt, I can make him feel better!*" She quipped.

She was playing dumb and cute, and we still fell for it even though she's probably got more brains than all of us put together.

"*Sting, no offense, but that's the stupidest plan I've ever heard.*" I said.

"*Well, it'll work, don't worry about it...*"

"Freeze!" Someone from down the hall shouted, I wracked my brain, but I didn't even know what they had said.

"*Yeah, it's worked real well.*" I heard Gajeel snarl as we moved as fast as we could, boxing the little one in between us so that whoever it was wouldn't see her.

A woman with flaming red hair appeared, with a guy with no shirt on and jet black hair behind her. He had sharp, full features and small, darker eyes that were oddly enough ringed with ice blue irises. If I remember correctly, the royal family is known for it's crystal blue eyes.

His jet black hair was unruly and tousled all over the place. The woman was in full body armor with terrifying glare on her face. I could already tell this was not someone to mess with.

"Who are you? State your name and purpose." She ordered, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. Her voice was strong and authoritative and I felt scared just listening to it. It was like she's speaking another language, oh wait, she is, and another thing, why is that guy half naked?

* * *

_**So? Pretty good, right? Please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks! **_


	2. Chapter 2, Captured, but not for long

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! _**

* * *

**_Grays P.O.V_**

I stared as they all encircled something in between them, back to back to back, defending something in the middle. They didn't look like your typical thugs but I knew they were up to no good with the mischievous looks on all their faces.

"Who are you?" I shouted at them.

The one with the pink hair turned and said something to the one with the crazy long tangled black hair. He made deep, guttural, growling sounds, soft and then suddenly said something loud in an odd language I had never heard of before. Erza seemed just as confused as me. She stepped forward, her Captain training kicking in.

"State your name and purpose!" She ordered again, brandishing her sword.

"*What the heck are you trying to do, impale us?*" One of them, the blonde one, said. I understood nothing of what he had said, the growling and twisting made no sense whatsoever, nor did I care. Although the two boys seemed to think it was funny, and they snickered at his comment. For whatever reason they were here, it couldn't be good. And they dared to enter my palace, mine! I felt rage and betrayal boil up in the pit of my stomach.

"Arrest them, they've broken into the royal household." I commanded harshly. Erza glanced at me and jutted her head towards the soldiers. The soldiers nodded and turned to Yuka, who stood at their head.

"Shoot them down with magical nullifier waves!" Yuka ordered.

Erza took the opportunity to look back at me, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Umm, your highness, your nightshirt has mysteriously vanished." She pointed at my bare chest, covered only by my sword and stone necklace. It was a pendant of a cross hanging on a silver chain, but it was shaped like an intricate sword, it was the sign of the royal family, I've had it on ever single day since I was born, with a shorter chain for when I was younger, of course. So if I was ever lost or in a strange new place, I could show who I was with the prof of it hanging around my neck.

"When the heck did that happen?" I cried, and then I began searching for my shirt.

This was another usual thing, anyone in the royal family can just be walking along, when, poof! Somehow they have managed to remove everything but their but their underwear. Thankfully the ladies keep on their bras, or that would be just plain awkward. Even my mother does it. I remember one very memorable time we were at a formal party, and we all stripped at the same time, and no one mentioned it to us, they were nervous they would be punished for pointing out something as vulgar to the Queen as the fact that her entire family was naked. So we spent the entire rest of the ball in our underclothes and didn't even notice until Lyon went to take off his glove to grab a pastry during the final hour of the feast, and realized there was no glove there to remove.

The soldiers rolled their eyes, they were all used to this strange habit of my family's, and spread out to surround the strange trio, but, even stranger, the intruders did not move, they made no attempt to escape or attack. The one with pink hair had his eyes lit with fury and determination. He glared directly at me and I could tell that he felt strong feelings of rage and hatred directed at me. But I had no idea why.

Then I got a bad feeling, the one that makes your eyes flash with bright colors, one that makes you suddenly able to see things you couldn't before, and what I saw was a pair of tiny feet peeking out from behind the three strange boys, fidgeting little boots of faded brown. In that second, I knew what I was going to do.

"Capture what they are defending unharmed!" I shouted before they could shoot, the soldiers looked at me quizzically for a moment, then did their little, 'well, he is the prince' shrug, and turned back to the intruders.

Then they moved, with sudden, terrible action, the black haired one's arm became a sword with a spinning spiked blade and threads of steely energy wove into the air from his feet. A circle of white light exploded from the feet of the blonde one, his fists glowing like the moon.

And the pink haired one with the scaly scarf simply burst into flames.

**_Natsu's P.O.V_**

I turned and gave my orders, I knew they would follow now and yell at me for bossing them around later, that is, if we manage to make it out of here alive. These people weren't going to let us go so easily so we needed to act fast.

"*Sting help me carve a path through to the windows we came in through!*"

The blonde nodded and accepted my plan for once in his life, because we had precious cargo this time. Wendy was our only priority now as she was the only one out of all of us who couldn't handle herself in combat. We needed to get her out fast. I took a deep breath,

"*Gajeel, get Wendy out!*" I shouted.

Gajeel turned and grabbed the little girl bridal style, she clung to his torn black tee shirt in fear, we were surrounded by wizards who spoke languages we didn't understand, and she was terrified.

Well, don't worry kid, you're not the only one.

**_Erza's P.O.V_**

I stared as the pink haired one, who I could tell was the leader of the group, turned and barked orders to his companions. Again I was astonished at the ruff, twisted, growling of the tongue they spoke, it was surprisingly soft at times, then hard and gruff like nothing I've ever heard before. In fact, the only time I can recall hearing such a noise was when Lucy, a fellow royal guardian, held back my hair back from my face while rushing me to the bathroom so I could wrench the contains of my stomach into a bowl.

"Yuka, fire!" I shouted as the blonde and the leader flung themselves at the soldiers, magic like I had never seen blooming from their all over their bodies, I saw the leader shoot flames from his elbow to increase the power of his punch, which went straight into Yuka's face through his wave shield and sent him tumbling into a nearby wall. I saw the blonde shoot a laser out of his mouth with a shout of strange words, like a spell, and send four men flying away into the sides of the hall.

I remained by Gray's side. I was a royal guardian; my job was to protect the family at all costs.

I was about to give the orders to kill him when I saw what they were fighting so hard for, the black haired one, they were clearing a path for him to get away. Fighting off my guards like a whirlwind, they were giving it their all just to allow the bigger black-haired one enough time to leave.

But it wasn't him they were trying to save, it was a little girl.

No older than ten, eleven at best, clinging to the black haired boys shirt as he sprinted through the path his friends had created for him and his precious passenger, her eyes squeezed tight shut, she was afraid, but why?

I came to a minute decision that she had been kidnapped by these strange boys, and was scared of them. How she got there and who she was exactly I didn't know. But as I looked at her face, all I wanted to do was help her.

"Hold your fire!" I heard Gray scream from behind me.

I whirled and stared at him, but the soldiers obeyed, stopping in their tracks, the boys kept on pushing though, slamming through the walls of living bodies and toward the window, then my prince revealed his plan. He dropped to his knees and shouted to all of his soldiers.

"*JUMP!*" I watched as they nodded in compliance and proceeded to jump up as high as they could. I wanted to scream as I saw the little girl's eyes open and grip onto the black-haired boy's shirt even tighter.

My prince slammed his palms into the ground and shouted.

"Ice make floor!" The ice from his fingers shot out and pinned the boys up to their shins in ice. They screamed and tried to free themselves, and the pink haired boy screamed something to the black haired boy. He nodded, and whispered something to the little girl. Then he flung her towards the window, and she went right out of it, crashing through the glass and shouting something strange as she fell.

"TENRYU NO HOKO!"

I screamed and skated across the icy floor to see if she had survived the fall, when I looked down I saw her running across the grass gardens towards the gates, totally unharmed. But more men were coming to capture her, and soon they had her in an inescapable grip.

She screamed something in the again odd growling language, and the boys all seemed to relax for a moment before beginning to struggle against the frozen spell pinning them to the ground.

They were thrashing furiously against the ice holding them, the pink haired one then barked something at them, and his two companions pulled away from the foot pinned closest to their leader, I realized a second to late what they were about to do. The pink haired one burst into flames yet again, melting through my prince's ice as fast as his majesty could refreeze it.

He then shot flames from his mouth with a shout similar to that of the girl who had been captured below, and melted away the ice around his friend's feet with such control that the fire burned the ice, and nothing more.

"Fire! Shoot them down! Knock them out! Yuka!" I screamed as they freed themselves and began to run for the window, one of them let out a shout of pain as he put weight on his right ankle, but pushed through.

Thankfully, Yuka was prepared, he fired off stun pulse waves one after another, and all three of them hit the ground hard, out cold, it was over. I walked over to them slowly, staring at their faces still caught with determination and panic. They were merely trying to escape but the fight they put up was more than the average criminal. There was something else going on here.

"No" I thought to myself just then, "This has barely begun."

"Umm, you majesty?" Came Yuka's voice as Gray began to go back to his room. He hadn't given a look at the prisoners at all and I suspected it had something to do with his fiancée. He knew Juvia was probably frantic if she had woken up and found out that her beloved had run off, then she would start screaming at Lucy for being her 'Love Rival' or whatever she said. Juvia was crazy at times but she loved my prince and he loved her as well. Whenever they were together, I always felt like they were meant for each other.

"Yes, Yuka?" Gray turned around to see Yuka standing by the wall.

"I would appreciate it if you could help me get my foot out of this."

We both glanced down to see Yuka's foot frozen in ice.

He had been knocked to the ground, and hadn't been able to jump to avoid to ice floor spell.

"Oh! Sorry, Yuka! No problem." Gray hurried forward, bent down, and dissolved the ice with a touch.

"Thank you, Prince Gray, have a good night, I give my sincerest hope that Lady Juvia won't chain you to the bed for coming down here without her consent." Yuka said with a bow, and a wiggle of his gigantic eyebrows.

"Crap! Take the intruders to the dungeon, separate cells, same cell, same difference; you know the drill, good night!" Gray shouted over his shoulder as he sprinted off down the hall.

"Gray! YOUR SHIRT!" I shouted after him.

Yuka shrugged, "I'm sure he'll find it lying around somewhere tomorrow." He said, I nodded to in exasperation, then I turned to the unconscious figures on the ground, and gave the soldiers my final order, knowing the prince would want me to do what I was going too.

"Take the boys down the dungeons, put them in a nullifying cell."

He soldiers nodded and began to lift up the first of the three prisoners.

"What of the girl?" One soldier asked.

"Deliver her to my personal quarters. I want to try and talk to her."

* * *

_**All done, please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3, Rescuing Rogue

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_Ok, this story isn't catching as fast as I hoped it would, still, thank you to BeastlyTick59 for being the first reviewer! And thanks to any favoriters or followers I've gotten so far! Anyway, last time Wendy was taken to Erza's room to be 'spoken to' lets see how thats going!_**

* * *

**_TIME SKIP, LATE THE NEXT NIGHT._**

**_Wendy's P.O.V_**

I screamed and sat bolt right up, shouting in ways that would have made Natsu-nii pissed and Gajeel-nii proud, and searching the room I was in. I hadn't slept in a bed by myself for nearly two years, forget that, I had barely slept in a bed to begin with these last few years. As for having a room to myself, that was the stuff of miracles. I couldn't see them, I need to see them.

All I could remember was jumping from the window and using my magic to run away. And then… then they caught me.

"Sting-nii! Gajeel-nii! Natsu-nii!" I screamed, desperately searching for them, hoping that Gajeel-nii would suddenly begin a round of curses from the carpeted ground in front of me, and Natsu-nii would sit up from the side and smack him upside the head for saying such things with me present. Then Sting-nii would try to break them up and end up fighting with all of them.

Then I would have to step in and pretend I was about to cry because they were fighting, then they would pull each other into headlocks and shout that they were best bros and would never be fighting!

I prayed for that to happen, I stared forward waiting for Gajeel-nii's tangled mess of hair to pop up and for the day to truly begin. But there was nothing, I was in this one alone, without my huge, super powered, crazy ripped older brothers to stand between me and the bad guys like they had last night, pushing me between them while they did the what they did best, fight.

I was all alone. God, I felt so useless. My brothers had protected me with everything they had. All I had to do was run away and I couldn't even do that. Why did I even come with them in the first place? I knew I wasn't strong enough. I was nowhere near strong enough to do anything, I'm nothing but a dead weight.

I sat in a simple twin bed, in a decently furnished room with a bookcase, a nightstand, and a small desk. Knowing, I needed to at least assess the situation, I looked around to examine my surroundings.

I glanced around the room, noting the simple but delicate décor and the posh furnishing. I turned to the right and almost shrieked in surprise. It was the red-haired girl. The girl who tried to kill my brothers. Before I could react and try to get away, she jumped up from the armchair and latched her hands around my arms, sitting me back down.

"Calm down!" She exclaimed. I looked into her big eyes and tried to read the emotions inside them. But I couldn't. I was too terrified to even think straight.

I didn't know what she was she had said, I didn't understand her. The language was foreign and sounded softer and more delicate than anything I had ever heard before.

"*Who are you? Where are my brothers?*" I cried out, she stared at me, confused, she didn't understand me either, great.

She released my arms and said something in a tongue I had come to dread and hate.

"The boys who kidnapped you are locked away, your safe now, no need to be afraid."

I remembered the fires and the spells shooting down all my friends who were trying to protect our home, the screams of the humans and the roars of the dragons who struggled to protect their mates and children from the spell flinging enemies. I remembered my mother, Grandeeny, shouting to me and my brothers to run, we had no choice, our parents Grandeeny and Igneel fought along with our uncles, Metallicana, Salidon, Gigarac, Skiadrum, and Wesslogia.

They fought so hard to save us, I saw them fall one by one from the infinite amount of blows they were taking for us, I was only 10, Natsu-nii, Gajeel-nii, Sting-nii, and Rogue-nii were 15, Cobra-nii was 17, and Laxus-nii, who had always been the leader because he was the oldest of us seven, was 19. I remember Cobra-nii grabbing me off of the ground and sprinting away, Laxus-nii gripping Natsu-nii and Gajeel-nii's wrists in order to stop them from turning back to help as we fled our home country, Fairy Tail, and its capital, Dragon City, our home.

Then the bad stuff had begun happening, Cobra-nii had been hit by an icy spear, it drove through his back and shattered with freezing effect, and he had fallen and been unable to get up. My sky magic wasn't strong then, then I could barely heal a skinned knee, I couldn't heal a critical wound like I could now, he had thrown me to Rogue-nii, who had caught me and Sting-nii had run to help Cobra-nii up, but no. Cobra-nii knew he would only slow us down, so he created a wall of poison to stop us from coming for him, so we were forced to push on and leave him the middle of a battlefield, we had no time to go back and see if he had survived.

They had killed my brother.

After my uncle Gigarac had used a last ditch spell to save us, he turned us into bolts of lighting and send us arcing across the sky as far away as he could possibly fling us. We landed on the opposite side of Brogo, near Lamia's former borders before they too had been conquered by these cold blooded murderers. Because of them my uncle probably blamed himself for our supposed deaths.

Then there was the ones who had set off the explosive lacrima's, and forced us to leave Laxus-nii behind as we fled, Laxus-nii held them off to save us, we didn't know if he had survived or not either.

They had forced me to leave my brother behind.

Then there was the ambush in the forest dozens miles from the palace.

They had attacked without warning, in the dead of the night, we had gotten away with nothing more but the usual wounds, and I was healing them when I had turned to heal Rouge-nii, and found him nowhere in sight, he had been captured, and was probably being broken into a slave as we speak.

They had taken away my brother from me.

I hated the Brogo people, they had taken the last of my family away from me, my parents, my uncles, now all my brothers, they were all gone, they had picked them away over two years of us running all over creation trying to get away, one by one.

I shoved the girl away and jumped to my feet, but I didn't know where to go, so I decided to try, as much as it sickened me, to communicate with her and try to find out where they were. I walked over to the desk and hopped up into the chair. My legs swinging beneath me, and I picked up the pen and slapped down a piece of paper.

I drew four stick figures, three surrounding the smallest one in the middle. I drew a long amount of spiky hair on one, which I filled in with a black pen to represent the color, a thick bundled scarf on the next, and an amount of hair on the next one, without filling it in to show the blonde color.

I then turned to the girl and held up the paper, pointing to the three surrounding the small one with a questioning look on my face.

She smiled, then she took the paper, drew and arrow from the boys surrounding the little stick figure me, to a blank spot on the paper, then she drew a cage and put the three stick figures inside.

"*The dungeons!*" I shouted, that was all I needed to know.

I punched the girl as hard as I could in the gut, making her double over looking surprised that I had attacked, she had no armor on as she had the last night, she was vulnerable, then I dropped and swung my leg to sweep her feet out from under her with one smooth kick.

I then stuck my tongue out at her and ran to the door, ignoring her shouts of protest as I flew down the hallway. My old yellow and blue sleeveless dress was splattered with mud and grime, my formerly blue, now brown boots and jacket were the same. I felt the fury building up inside of me as I thought about my brothers locked away being ready to be turned into slaves. They had no idea what they were doing to my family and nor did they care.

I ran and ran, following the scent of blood and rats and filth through twists and turns in the palace, listening to the sounds of my brothers, following their scents. I finally reached the dungeons huge steel door. I breathed out staring up at it. How was I supposed to get through this? Having no choice, I prepared myself to break down the door.

"*Sky Dragon's wing slash!*" I screamed, swinging my arms straight down.

A spiraling sweep of wind whirled from my arms and slammed down the door, taking out some of the wall along with it. I breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded to continue to run after my brothers.

"Girl, stop!" I heard the red haired one shout as she chased me down the halls and halls of cells, a few empty, but most holding groaning prisoners that stretched their hands out towards me through the bars, I knew most of them were in there for a good reason, but there were three down here who weren't. I scanned the cells, searching every head for blonde hair, every neck for a white scarf, every face for silver piercings.

Then I saw something I hadn't expected to find, a figure with the remains of what was once a black shawl lined gold and red from our father wrapped around him. I gasped as I ran by, I froze and the red haired girl soon caught up, gasping for breath.

"Your fast, now let's go back to my room and play a game or something to get your mind off of revenge." She said, I didn't understand, I didn't even hear her, I had white noise buzzing in my ears as I stared at the figure curling in the corner of the cell, it had taken us over six month to make it here, yet he hadn't broken.

"Rogue-nii!" I shrieked, the girl lunged forward to stop me but I flung myself against the bars and gripped them tight.

"*Rogue-nii! Wake up! It's Wendy!*" I cried. He didn't move.

"Rogue-nii?" I asked, terrified. Then I sent my blue mist into the cell, but before I could finish my spell, I was ripped away.

Rage bubbled up inside my chest and I could feel a monster like never before rising up inside of me. The red haired girl had crossed the line. She grabbed the back of my jacket and began to drag me from the dungeon. That was my brother, my brother who almost died trying to save me and my family. He was unconscious on the floor of the dungeons, maybe dead and this girl had the nerve to try and drag me away?

I screamed and thrashed out, but she was ready for it this time, she had me in a grip so I couldn't turn to face her, she had her armored plates on. I struggled furiously, shrieking in anger, what was wrong with Rogue-nii? Was he sick? Did it work?

Then I heard a whisper and the entire dungeon went black. I couldn't see anything as I felt a slight scuffle behind me and the girl loosening and then tightening her grip again.

I gasped and held my breath, then a gentle hand pressed against my mouth, shushing me. I was about to bite it when the hand was removed and its owner whispered in my ear.

"*Thanks for the healing spell, Wendy, you're a lifesaver.*"

The voice was calm and collected yet shaking with emotion at the same time.

I nearly cried, it was Rouge-nii, my spell had worked, I had been as subtle as possible when casting the spell, and it had worked faster than I had thought. Rogue-nii carefully wrapped his arm around my waist and with one swift pull, I was free of the girls grip and hugging him tight, and his arms wrapped around me too, and for the first time I felt useful to them, they did all the fighting, but if it hadn't have been for me, he wouldn't have been able to fight in the first place.

"*When did you learn to do this?" I asked.

"*I've had a lot of time on my hands.*" He said, I could tell he was smirking, even in the dark.

"Kid! Where are you? Say something! Did someone else take you?"

The girl shouted. I could almost imagine her frantically searching for me in this dungeon, probably wanting to torture me like she had done to Rogue-nii. I gritted my teeth and bit my lip.

I didn't understand, but Rogue-nii seemed to stop.

"*I picked up a bit of Brogo after being stuck here for so long, not enough to carry a conversation, but enough to understand some, even if I can't really speak it enough to string together a sentence. Just let me give this a shot*" He whispered in my ear.

He set me down and I hid behind him as he ended the darkness spell for a time. I turned and saw the bent and twisted bars, the broken shards of metal that lay on the ground from when he had demolished his prison. This couldn't have been the first time he had done this. They must have something awful to him to keep him from breaking out a second time. I clenched my fists in anger.

The girl whirled and charged at him, swinging her sword, he dodged easily, but he had left me where I had stood, now behind the girl. But I knew Rogue-nii always had a plan, I trusted him to get me out safely.

"Why are you after this girl? She has been kidnapped by other boys like you, why are you after her too?" The red haired one barked at Rogue.

Rogue-nii's eyes went wide, and a scowl fixed on his face.

Then he said something with the little Brogo he had managed to pick up, though his accent was awful, grating and twisted like our own language, yet it was Brogo, and the girl could understand him.

"She... get… choose..." He said slowly. It sounded nothing like the Brogo language but I knew he was speaking correctly because the red haired girl seemed to understand.

The red haired girl turned to me, studying me for a moment.

"Fine." She said.

"Good." Rogue-nii then turned to me and took a breath, but the girl stopped him.

"You don't say anything, how do I know you're not threatening her in your tongue?" She snapped. I still couldn't really tell what was happening but it had something to do with me. Rogue-nii's scowl deepened.

Then they both turned and looked at me expectantly. They stood separately, both with expectant faces and I came to the conclusion that it was up to me to decide where I wanted to go. I tried to remember what Rogue-nii had said, hoping that it meant what I thought it did.

"Choose?" I asked, again, my accent was terrible, and I didn't know what I had said.

They both nodded, so I did what I would do in any situation like this.

I threw myself across the uneven stone floors, and into Rogue-nii's waiting arms.

* * *

**_Well doesn't that just warm your heart? ;) Please favorite, follow, and review, review, review! Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4, Reuniting

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_Ok, new chapter, how about we see a bit from Erza's view?_**

* * *

**_Erza's P.O.V_**

I reached down to the girl, expecting her to grab my hand and hide from her kidnapper behind my armored breastplate and my pleated skirt, but I was wrong.

She ran right past me, and the boy knelt down, his arms wide to receive her, a smile spreading across his face and I could see a hint of tears in his eyes as she leapt into his arms with a shriek of joy.

"Rogue-nii!" She cried, was that his name?

"Wendy!" He snatched up and pulled her to him.

I could tell that the nii was some sort of honorific, but what kind of name is Rogue? He lifted her up and hugged her, and she hugged him back, refusing to let him go, as if afraid he would disappear.

Why? Maybe he was a friend of hers? No, actually, this was not a greeting of friends. They seemed to be something more. Something that made their connection deeper. I could tell that they cared for each other more than just a friend. This connection ran deeper than most friendships. But I couldn't figure out what it was.

I stared at them as I shouted in confusion.

"But… but what about the others! Did they take you away from him? Or, did he take you away from someone else?" I asked.

The boy fixed me with a hateful glare. He pointed to Wendy's back, her head was on his shoulder, she seemed exhausted already. His expression made me weak at the knees. There was so much anger and hatred residing in the depths of his furious eyes. He despised me and he didn't need to say anything for me to know.

"Sister." He said gruffly. Then he pointed to himself.

"Brother." He said, his words laden with the heavy accent, but understandable.

Brother? So that's why she was so hysterical, this was her older brother!

Then nii must be how they express an older family member, since he hadn't added nii when he had spoken to her, it must for older family members. I nodded, I was fine with that, and I was now seeing how little the brother knew of our language.

But something bothered me in the pit of my stomach. This girl had run down here in the dungeons after she woke up in my chambers. This meant, she knew her brother was here. And after seeing him almost dead in his cell couldn't have been good for her view of me and my prince. To her, it must have seemed like she was being kidnapped by two different parties. First those thugs who tossed her out the window, then by me and my men. Speaking of the other thugs…

"But… others?" I asked, trying to make my sentence's simple.

He scowled at me more. Then he walked right past me and set the girl down, still holding her hand. I knew I should have stopped them, but by now I was realizing that my swords, armor and I were no match for these two if they got angry. Besides, the cells around me nullified magic, but these two appeared to be immune to it, but I wasn't, so I didn't have access to my magic armor, or any of my spells, so I simply followed. The girl seemed to sniff the air, then lead her brother down the stone corridor, past the regular cells, and into the cells with brick walls and heavy steel doors. These cells were considered escape-prof, so there were no guards down here.

They walked along and searched the air, as if they were following a scent, which I decided was ridiculous, how could that be?

They stopped at a certain door though, and the boy began to take a breath, but the girl looked up at him with wide sky blue pleading eyes, so he sighed and stepped back, she grinned widely and I stared at her, she took a deep breath and shouted.

"TENRYU NO HOKO!"

I gasped as a tornado shot from her mouth and slammed into the door, knocking it off of its hinges, and destroying part of the wall along with it, I heard screaming from the inside, the sound of people in shock. This girl had magic. Not only was it just magic, but it was powerful magic. Were all of them this powerful?

"*WHAT THE HECK WENDY!*"

Came an angry voice from within the cell.

"*YA COULDA BEEN A LITTLE MORE GENTLE, YA KNOW!*"

Came a ruff voice.

"*Sorry, Gajeel-nii!*" The girl put her hands on her hips and grinned proudly, clearly not sorry in the slightest, while her brother face palmed. He then shook his head and ran into the cell, I heard scuffling, shouting, then Rogue came out with the blonde boy that had broken in earlier, helping him out to his sister, and making sure he was sitting on the ground before releasing him. What? Why were they helping her kidnappers? I didn't understand any of this, so I decided to play observer as the little girl reached out and gently moved the blonde boy's ankle to one side, and all the color drained from the blondes face while the other boy went back into the cell.

**_Wendy's P.O.V_**

Rogue-nii appeared from the dark cell carrying his twin Sting-nii. As he placed him gingerly down on the ground, I could immediately tell he was badly injured. I cringed as he lifted his pants so I could see his swollen red ankle.

"*Oh, what happened?*" I asked as he gasped in pain when I tried to set his ankle.

"*W-When that guy used that ice floor spell, I was running, so I tried to spin on the spot to avoid a blast, but my foot was frozen down, so my body did a 180, and my foot, did not.*" He explained, forcing a sheepish grin.

"*Alright, this is gonna hurt like heck for a moment, but then it'll feel better, ok?*" I soothed, trying to make it seem less bad than it really was going to be. I didn't want to lie but I knew this was about to hurt more than I let on. His ankle was completely dislocated and the only way I could make it better was to shift and snap it back into place. He nodded shallowly, not looking totally sure.

So I didn't give him time to think about it, I yanked on his foot and he cursed loudly. Normally, he would have restrained himself, but I couldn't blame him. I could almost feel the pain myself as his cheeks tinted slightly green. Then I twisted and pushed his ankle back into the proper alinement, hearing a soft click and Sting-nii letting out his breath, probably trying not to curse or cry or both.

I checked to make sure it was in the right slot, it was, so I whispered.

"*Heal.*" and it did, blue mist seeped from my hands and into his ankle, and even though I couldn't see them, I could tell there were small magic circles hidden in my palms.

Sting-nii sighed and his face slowly began to regain color as I leaned back and wiped my brow, I was stronger now, but a serious healing still took a bit out of me.

"*Thanks, Wendy.*" Sting-nii said, he made to stand up but I stopped him.

"*We don't have to go just yet, don't push it.*" I said, I was the healer of the group, no one could go against my say in any sickness or injury.

"*Fine*" I heard Sting-nii grumble.

Then Rogue-nii came back out of the cell with Natsu-nii and Gajeel-nii, and I felt relief in every way possible that at least some of us were together again.

Natsu-nii pulled Rogue-nii into a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"*Don't just go running off on us like that, man, we've been traveling for nearly six months just to get here!*" He shouted angrily.

"*You think I wanted this to happen? One of them hit me with a nullifying spell and I was out. When I woke up I was under lock and key in a transport carriage.*" Rogue-nii grumbled.

"*So, why is red here?*" Gajeel-nii asked, not looking at the girl so that she wouldn't know we were talking about her.

"*She just followed us, but she didn't even try to stop us. Weird, huh?*"

I replied. They all nodded.

Rogue-nii decided to speak up. "*I've picked up a bit of their language, they thought you three had kidnapped Wendy.*"

Sting-nii, Natsu-nii, and Gajeel-nii turned on the red head instantly.

She drew her sword and prepared to fight them, but I could see on her face that she knew she would lose.

"*Wait!*" Rogue-nii stepped forward.

The three of them stopped and glared at Rogue-nii, who was now between their fists and the girl.

"*Wendy, come here, I am going to resolve this right now.*" Rogue-nii said, so I stepped forward and stood between Rouge-nii and Gajeel-nii.

He began to say our names first, introducing us to the enemy, I trust him completely, just as I trust every one of my brothers, uncles, and my parents. But I could tell the others weren't so pleased with this idea.

Well, trust me, I'm certain Rogue-nii isn't to pleased with having to speak to a dirty Brogo either.

* * *

_**Well, the gangs back together! Please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks! **_


	5. Chapter 5, Our turn capturing

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_Ok, it's not NatsuXErza! It's just a joke! Don't go crazy shippers! Next chapter starting now!_**

* * *

**_Erza's P.O.V._**

The brother of the little girl pointed to the blonde first.

"Sting." He said, and the boy scowled at the speaker.

I was confused, he stings what?

Then he pointed to the next boy, the pink haired one.

"Natsu." He said, then I realized he was introducing them by name.

I nodded, I've never heard that name.

He pointed to the next one, the one with piercings covering his face.

"Gajeel." He said, I frowned, another strange name, but I nodded.

Then he pointed to the little girl, I was interested to hear her name, especially if it was as strange as the others.

"Wendy." He said.

I nodded, that was actually a common name.

Then he pointed to himself.

"Rogue." He said.

I nodded, Sting, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Rogue, I could remember that.

Then he pointed to me with a question on his face.

I realized he wanted to know my name.

"Erza." I said, pointing to myself.

He nodded, "Erza?" Natsu said, turning as pink as his hair for some reason as he looked at me, Sting nudged him with a playful look on his face.

I could tell they were close, only someone close could get away with teasing someone over a crush at first sight.

"*Shut up!*" Natsu cried, shoving Sting, who laughed.

"*I didn't even say anything!*" He said.

Wendy giggled, Gajeel let out an odd sound, like a laugh, 'Gee-Hee' and Rogue rolled his eyes.

"*Guys? We're kinda in the middle of an important discussion with the enemy right now!*"

He said, scowling.

"*You call this a discussion? More like a freaky mime's street show.*"

Gajeel grumbled.

I had no idea what they were saying, but I could tell by the look on Rogue's face that he wasn't very happy with the words being exchanged.

"*Do you have a better idea?*" Rogue retorted, then he pointed to Wendy.

"Sister." He said, I nodded, we had already been over this, but I didn't want to interrupt him and risk missing something important.

He then gestured to all of the boys present.

"Brothers." He said.

My jaw dropped, they were all siblings?

"A-all of you?" I asked, Rogue considered what I had said, then nodded.

I couldn't believe that, I had taken her away from her siblings, I had thought them trying to protect her and get her out of danger had been a kidnapping instead of a rescue? Just how shallow was I to think of such a thing as that first?

My arms, raised in question, dropped limply at my sides as stared at all five of them. Now that I looked at them fully, I could see the resemblance. Only in their eyes, however. All their eyes had the same pain, anguish and terrible experience residing in them. I couldn't help but wonder what they had gone through to look so pained. Even little Wendy had a certain look to her eyes that told me she had seen more than the average pre-teen.

I watched as they all gave me the same look of confusion and reluctance towards me. Something about the way they faced me, the way their eyes held nothing but anger towards me told me that kidnapping their brother was not the only thing they were angry with me for.

Then they turned into themselves and began a heated discussion, as I was helpless to merely stand there and watch these strange foreigners barking at each other like dogs.

**_Natsu's P.O.V_**

"*What do we do with her?*" I asked, Rogue shrugged, Sting furrowed his brow, and Gajeel grinned.

"*Why not use her to get the heck out of here?*" He suggested.

Wendy smiled, "*That's a great idea Gajeel-nii!*"

Sting nodded, "*Why not? She was walking with the prince, after all.*"

"*Prince!*" All of us shouted, astonished. How could he have known that the ice wizard was a prince?

"*What? Remember the ice floor spell? The members of the royal family are ice make wizards, so I assume he's the prince, it makes sense, right?*" Sting asked.

All of us nodded, that did make pretty good sense.

"*Is your ankle ok, Sting-nii?*" Wendy asked.

Sting nodded, rotating the foot in question, "*Yup, your healing spell worked as well as always, but don't overdo it, alright?*" Wendy nodded, smiling.

"*Ok, so what exactly do we do to take her prisoner? And what do we do after that?*" I asked.

Gajeel frowned, then jerked his thumb at Rogue.

"*Leave it to mister strategy on how to get out of here, as for getting little miss sword woman, I think I can handle that.*" He said, the he turned to approach Erza, she drew her sword defensively and stood her ground.

Gajeel raised his right arm up and said.

"*Iron Dragon's sword.*"

His arm morphed into a sword and the spikes began to spin.

"Whoa." Erza said, stepping back a bit in fear.

Gajeel lunged forward, swinging his sword, she raised her own sword to guard.

I heard a grind of metal on metal for a moment before her sword snapped under his living blade. She was forced to throw herself backwards to avoid Gajeel's arm sword cutting off her own arm. She landed on the ground hard, leaning on her elbows, she stared at us with her breath short and her eyes wide from fear, she was seriously thinking that Gajeel was about to kill her.

Rogue stepped forward and produced another miracle with his little bit of Brogo language, thank god he had been paying attention.

"You… with… us." He said.

Erza gasped and stared at us with wild eyes. I could tell she was racking her brain trying to find some way to get away from us. Without warning, she pushed herself to her feet and took off running down the hall.

She knew it was a pathetic attempt, I'm sure of it, but she continued to try to escape, taking a breath to scream.

But Gajeel was there first, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. I heard Erza gasp in pain and her scream was cut off. Gajeel shoved her forward. She fell to her knees and Gajeel didn't release her arm, instead he hauled her back to her feet and dragged her back over to us.

Rogue racked his brain but shrugged, he was dry of any useful Brogo.

Gajeel realized this was no big deal, he just spun Erza around and put a finger to his lips, the universal sign for quiet, Erza nodded quickly, she was scanning the halls for any sign of something she could use as a weapon, but of course even if there was something it wouldn't make much of a difference considering we would stop her from getting anything anyway.

So we began down the hallway with Erza in the center of us, we surrounded her on all sides, no escape. I turned to Rogue,

"*We got in through a window on the second floor, should we go back there?*" I asked. Rogue shook his head,

"*We need to get to the roof, then we can make it into the surrounding trees without having to cross paths with any people who might be up at 12:30 at night." He replied.

We all nodded, and continued up the hallway towards the stairs we had seen the previous day, and hopefully, to freedom.

I stared to weigh the pros and cons of taking this girl with us. First off, she would come in handy if we ever got caught. We could use her as leverage. She also knew this palace more than us, and she could direct us in the right direction.

On second thought, she could direct us in the wrong direction too. But if we let her go, she would no doubt go straight to her precious prince and he would hunt us down like there was no tomorrow. I came to the conclusion that she was going to stay with us until we no longer needed her.

* * *

_**Ok, good, maybe? Please review! Please favorite and Follow, please check out my other stories! Also, this story is more of a set up for a sequel! In which those captured will be...DUN DUN DUN, enslaved! Figures huh? Well, hope you read next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6, Away from home

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_Ok, new chapter! Gray, _****_remember, is a spoiled bratty prince, so he's OOC in the beginning, please enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Gajeel's P.O.V_**

We walked for a while when I heard a voice grumbling to itself from up ahead.

"Why did I have to inherit some stupid stripping habit, I lose like four shirt a week, and this dumb shirt is silk, silk! Why am I even wasting time looking for something as worthless as a silk nightshirt? They know I prefer velvet lining, but no...they just can't get it right and here I am in the middle of the night searching for a stupid silk shirt." I heard the price grumble softly.

I have no clue what he just said, but I get the feeling that he's complaining like the spoiled little brat he is.

I put up my hand and stopped everyone just before we rounded the corner.

I couldn't help but grin at them.

"*Who is it, Gajeel-nii?*" The tot asked.

"*Why, it's his majesty the prince, of course, and he's all by his lonesome.*" I said.

All of them nearly cheered at our sudden reverse in fortune, the prince was an ice wizard, a pretty strong one at that, but not strong enough to defeat all of us together, besides, we got his friend, so we could capture the prince of our enemy country, and if we could get him back home?

Ho, Ho, Ho, would Dad be proud!

Mom would probably burst into tears at us bringing home a prize like that!

If we could find our way home without him escaping, that was, but we could cross that bridge when we got to it.

I thought about it and realized that the girl had been wearing an armored plate and carrying a sword. She must be a royal guardian, no way!

Bring in the prince of Brogo and his royal guardian! We'd be hero's!

I could hear his footsteps, and we all froze and controlled our breathing, Erza was about to shout for the person to get away, but I didn't give her the chance. I lunged out into the hall and transformed my arm into a sword with a shout of, "*Iron Dragon's sword!*"

I shocked the prince so much that he let out a shout that rang down the halls, I winced, I guess I had been a little reckless with my approach, now we would have to hurry. The prince got down into fighting stance, if I remember my last chat with Dad about politics, even though that was years ago, his name was either Gray or Lyon Fullbuster. I looked at him a bit more closely.

Black hair, I also recall that the one who was first in line for the throne was named Lyon and had white hair, so this was Gray, then, second in line, well alright, a prince second in line is as good as the one in first, I guess. I knew one thing about maker magic, it was incredibly powerful, but it wasn't very fast casting, every spell require a certain hand position and a voiced choice of spell.

Compared to me, he's moving like a turtle, he's never fought anyone more than his big brother, I doubt he's ever been in a real fight, and it's over before it begins.

He hits the ground hard with a single slice above his eyebrow, mostly hidden by his bangs anyway, dripping blood in his eye. Erza shoved past Natsu and Sting, they let her go, and she drops to her knees beside the prince.

"Are you alright?" She asks him.

"I-I'm fine, whats going on here?" He asks, wiping at his forehead and staring at the blood in his hand.

"We're being taken hostage is whats happening." She replies.

His eyes flick up to us, there's fear in them, I'd feel the same way if a bunch of foreigners broke into my castle and cut me over the eye with their arm which can turn into a sword/chainsaw.

The look we're giving them explains all, and, to our relief, no one has responded to Gray's scream.

"*Let's move, the sooner we're out, the sooner we're home, the sooner Mom stuffs us with her magical cooking, I'm salivating already.*" I say, thinking of the wonderful feast that would be created if we were to arrive home after we were all presumed dead. We had heard a telepathic message that King Makorov had sent a few days after the invasion, to the all of the scattered Fairy Tailers, that casualties had been light, after that our father had spoken, he was a personal friend of the king, and had sent a message just for us, saying that he and Mom and each one of our five uncles were all alive and well, and that they were rebuilding the city as he spoke.

The one damper was that he had said nothing of Cobra or Laxus.

Other than that depressing fact, if we made it home, we were literally home free. We had been traveling for about a year and a half, making our way past the capital of Brogo to get back inside Fairy Tail borders when Rogue had been captured, and, of course, we had gone in for him, it had eaten up six months, backtracking into the capital, avoiding guards and battalions and we neared the city. But it looked like we were coming out with more than we bargained for. Thankfully, it was only a little under a months more walk back inside the safety of Fairy Tail's borders, once we were there was would be able to get on a train, because finally everyone would understand us, no more Brogo language, everyone would speak Dracoin, and from there we would be able to find a commutation lacrima, call up Pops, and be home within a months time, I hope.

I grabbed the princes arm ruffly, and dragged him to his feet, shoving him back into the circle of dragon bloods, his friend followed, and then we were moving again, towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

We're luckier than we deserve.

Not a single soul is up, we run into no one. I get the feeling that they are so confident in their outer perimeters defense that they don't bother to post guards inside the palace itself, biggest mistake.

We were soon on the roof, and the full moon is giving us plenty of light.

"*Alright, go on, Gajeel, let's blow this joint.*" Natsu says.

I nodded. "*Pole of the Iron Dragon!*"

**_Gray's P.O.V_**

He shouts a spells name and his arm morphs before my eyes into a pole, which stretches father than I could think possible, resting finally on some trees outside the palace walls.

I shot a sideways glance at Erza, as if to say, what? how? why? with just one look. She shook her head slightly, she was as in the dark as I was.

"*Get swinging.*" Gajeel said, Erza had given me the names, and it made things far easier for me.

Rogue gripped the pole, and swung out into the open air five stories above the ground, it made my stomach drop and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight on end. He began to swing hand over hand toward the other side, once he had made it about half way his albino twin stepped forward and swung out.

I stared, these people were insane, trusting only their arms and a smooth pole to carry them five stories above the ground? I felt someone shove me forward toward the edge of the roof, I had to pinwheel my arms to avoid going right over the edge. I turned on the person to see the fire wizard, Natsu, glaring at me.

"*Go, on, icy princess!*" He orders, pointing at the pole.

I don't know what he had said but his pointing was clear enough.

I took a deep breath, Erza stepped forward to stop me, but I shook my head at her, she could re-quip into the strongest armor she had, and I could use my ice magic, but against these five, we didn't stand a chance, unless maybe I cast iced shell or something, but that would make a moot point because I would just technically die casting it. Erza had sparred with the best of them, and I had been taught a rare magic by my mother, who was the queen, but these boy's and girl had the experience we lacked, they had fought to the death before, I most certainly hadn't.

I wiped my palms on my pants, my legs we quivering slightly. I took a deep breath, gulped it down, and gripped the iron pole tightly, making sure I had a firm grip, as I was trying to find a sort of handhold, I stared at the ground, starting to think of what would have happened if I fell.

"*The guy's never done anything but boss people around while sucking on a silver spoon.*"

I heard Natsu say to Gajeel and Wendy, Gajeel snickered, Wendy giggled.

"*Yup.*" "*Obviously*" They replied.

I could tell they were making fun of me even though I didn't understand them. I gasped in a final breath then swung out onto the pole, slowly shimmying my hands along, eventually I got a bit braver and began to swing hand over hand, this wasn't actually all that hard, then I glanced back at the palace, it hit me for real this time.

I was being taken away from the only place I'd ever called home.

I gulped down a hiccup, I wanted to let go and use my magic to catch myself, but I couldn't be sure that it would work, it was to much of a risk, and Erza would be left to their mercy, I couldn't leave her behind, she was my best friend. So I decided, I would get back, I didn't know if it would be in a few days or a few weeks or a few months or a few years, or even a few decades, but I would return, and I would make sure Erza did too, I swore that to myself silently.

I turned, capturing the image of the fluttering Brogo flag, with our sword and stone cross in silver, lined in gold, and surrounded by blue.

Then I built a mental wall against emotion swung away from the glittering palace of white, gold, and the royal blue.

* * *

_**And their off! Yes, the ones captured are Gray and Erza! Bet you didn't see that coming! Please favorite, follow, and review! Please check out my other stories! Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7, His majesty no longer

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_Ok, new chapter, I'm not getting many reviews and I want more! Please! So, we are about to see the extent of Gray's wimpy-ness, if not in this chapter, than the next._**

* * *

**_Erza's P.O.V_**

I was pushed forward after the prince had made it out about half way, I was confident in my strength though and I reached the tree where the others were perched in no time.

Rogue studied me, surprised at my abilities, then I saw Gray, the prince was straddling a branch not to far away, staring longingly at the palace.

I joined him.

"What do we do? " I asked, he sighed.

"What is there to do? We can't fight them, we can't bribe them, we can't even talk to them. You know what we can do? Nothing."

He asked, it was simple, straightforward, and I felt the put the final nail in our coffin, we had given up before it even began.

"Whatever you say, you highness." I said.

"Don't call me that." He said.

I stared at him, "Would you prefer you majesty?" I asked, only half joking.

"I get the feeling that where ever we're heading, I won't be a worshiped prince anymore, so for now, just call me my name."

He said.

"As you wish, Gray." I said.

He nodded, "Listen, I'm not just giving us into them and their tender mercies, ok? We just need to make them think we're weak, they've barely seen us fight, right?"

I nodded, I had briefly resisted Gajeel, but whatever that was could never be called a fight, I had been down in an instant.

"Then we wait until they aren't looking, and basically just run for our lives."

He said, I nodded again.

"Sounds like a legitimate plan." I said.

_Not, never gonna work, we're gonna die._

Was what I thought, but of course I didn't say that.

"But what do we do if they never let up?"  
I asked, Gray turned away, he knew we stood no chance against them if we had to give a head on fight, we might be able to defeat three of them, but by then the damage we would have sustained would have been overwhelming, so a hit and run idea would be wiser.

"All right then, Gray, if that's what you think is best, I'll follow you no matter where it takes me." I said, then I turned to see Natsu settle into a tree branch right next to the pole. I was interested to see how Gajeel was going to get over, he clearly could swing across over his arm.

Natsu gripped the end of the pole, and nodded to Gajeel.

Then Gajeel swung off of the roof, the pole got shorter and lifted him upwards as he fell, when it was over, Natsu was gripping Gajeel's wrist, and Gajeel was gripping his. They shared some sort of jibe, smirking at each other, then Natsu leaned back, hauling Gajeel into the tree.

That showed the trust these people had with each other, all of them had trusted Gajeel's magic to allow them to cross a huge gap high above the ground, and Gajeel had trusted Natsu not to let go of him had he swung across the gap, that was incredible, how much trust family's could have.

After Gajeel was in the tree, we climbed down, and Gray and I were already feeling the pain. I wore my pleated blue nightgown with my hastily strapped on breastplate, and a pair of bedroom shoes, soft, comfy, not made for trekking through the forest. Gray wasn't fairing any better, he wore his pajama pants, no shirt because he had been searching for it when we had run into him, and a pair of bedroom sandals.

We were already getting scraped up as I took in what the others were wearing. Sting wore a pair of knee high blue boots stained with mud with gray pants tucked into them, a blue tee shirt, and a gray jacket. He had one ear pierced with a strange shaped silver earring, looking like a fairy in a way, but, oddly enough, it had a tail.

Wendy wore a yellow and blue sundress with a brown jacket on top and a pair of ankle high brown boots. Rogue wore a gray tee shirt, black pants, gray boots, and an odd shawl that covered his arms with a single piece of cloth, with a mark on one shoulder, same as Sting's earring, it reminded me of a flying fairy, the shawl was lined with gold and red, and he obviously treasured it.

I didn't know it then, but that mark would come to mar and haunt me one day all to soon. Natsu wore a red tee shirt with a black jacket on top, the jacket was lined with gold along the button line and the sleeves, white pants covered with muck and grime, and a pair of black boots. Along with his scaly scarf which I sensed he treasured as well. Gajeel wore a black tee shirt, black pants, black boots, and had on a brown jacket, I got the feeling he never wore very colorful clothes.

It was as though we had walked for miles, the lights of the palace were gone, and I felt as though we were lost when we came to a clearing at the bottom of a small cliff, and the small cliff had a small cave in it.

Natsu walked over to the cliff and pulled out five large backpacks, complete with their own sleeping bags on top, and, after handing them out to his siblings, he pulled out another bag, which he unzipped to reveal small tents.

I sighed with relief, so they were actually prepared to spend the night out here.

Wendy opened her light blue pack, pulled out a pair of boots that seemed far to big for her, and a simple purple long sleeved dress that reached down a bit past the knees, with a blue waistline that appeared to be the same, far to large to fit a girl her size, and a blue hair ribbon made for tying up ponytails. She then came over and offered them to me.

I stared at her, then took the clothes, Natsu, meanwhile, had been digging through his red backpack for something, which he finally found, and put around his neck.

"All right, here's the deal." He said in perfect Brogo.

Gray and I's jaws dropped, how was that even possible?

"I'm using an old translation lacrima we got our paws on a while back, but it's not very good and it'll only last a few minutes before it'll need to recharge for a few days, then we'll use it again, so I'll talk fast, we aren't giving you clothes to be nice or something, we are because you'll be easily recognized in the clothes your wearing, and we need to move fast, you won't be able to run in the shoes you've got now. We'll set up camp here for the night, then leave tomorrow morning, we'll be walking all day with a quick break for lunch, then we'll set up camp, hunt, sleep, wake up, repeat. Any questions?"  
We both nodded our heads dumbly.

"Great, you two get the..._extra_, tent, then the rest of us get our usuals, so we'll eat some of our stored up food and then toko rangin ui te hik..."

Natsu tapped at the lacrima, frowning, then shrugged, it had given out, so Natsu tossed Gray a pair of worn out old black boots, a plain white collared button up tee shirt, and a pair of green cargo pants.

Once the tents were set up I went into one and changed into the outfit Wendy had given me, tying my fiery red waist length hair up into a ponytail, leaving my bangs hanging down to frame either side of my face, and was surprised to see everything fit perfectly. Wendy seemed to be a perfectly friendly young girl, she even gave me a smile when she saw my outfit, in another situation, I think we could have easily been friends.

I exited the tent to see Gray wearing the clothes Natsu had given him, and again, it surprisingly fit perfectly. I nearly laughed at how normal he looked, but then I realized how bad that was. If he had been wearing a royal blue blazer and jacket, with a white shouldered tasseled cape and blue pants, we would have been recognized and saved no matter what I had been wearing no matter where in the country we went.

But now, Gray was dressed as any boy off the street that happened to have the same haircut and hair color as the prince, but wouldn't be recognized because of his new clothes and the new scabbed cut above his right eye. I cursed silently as how clever they had been when they had made us change, we would never be recognized dressed like this.

"You look nice." I teased, trying to lighten the terrible situation we were in.

"Gee, thanks, and to think I complained about that stupid nightshirt."

Gray grumbled, rubbing irritatedly at his shirt, obviously uncomfortable, which isn't hard to believe considering that he's always had the best of everything, especially clothes. He clearly was not in the mood for any verbal sparring right now.

I studied my own attire, ponytail, and, to my feet's relief, a pair of darker blue boots. Although I was a bit chilly in the cool night air, it was much better than my nightgown and slippers.

"Well, any ideas?" She asked.

Gray shrugged, "The seem to have insane hearing abilities. And I'm sure they'll post a guard. We won't be able to sneak away during the night, if thats what your thinking."

I nodded, thinking, "Alright, so your previous suggestion of going along until we see a chance still stands?" I asked.

"Yes, for now I think we'll have to spend the night." He said.

I agreed, I didn't think we stood a chance of making it back to the palace in the middle of the night, we didn't even know which direction to run.

They had already set up all the tents in record time, Sting pointed at a yellow tent with a black jagged stripe set in the center of all of them, apparently this was the extra.

I recalled how all of them had looked uncomfortably at the mention of this being an extra, as if we were sleeping under a deceased mothers beloved hand knitted quilt or something, I wonder why?

I yawned, I was exhausted, Gray and I crawled into the tent and settled down to sleep.

* * *

_**Ok, the end! Please favorite, follow, and review! Please read next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8, An old family

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_Gray's P.O.V_**

Erza studied my forehead, her brow creased with worry.

"I think it's going to leave a scar." She said finally.

"Great, just another reason why this has been to sucky-est day of my life."

I muttered.

Erza sighed, "Me too, but we can't give up so soon. We can still make it back to the palace, maybe the guard they post will..." Erza began with optimism.

"No." I deadpanned.

Erza stared at me brokenly.

"The have enhanced hearing, they'll wake up if we step on a single twig."

I said. Erza looked at the ground, frowning.

"Just get some sleep, we'll need all of our strength for tomorrow." I told her.

She nodded, and I gave her what I hoped was a kind smile, it probably looked more like a scowl, though. Erza laid down on the cloth bottom of the tent, as far as I could see, this tent was only meant for one person, but I could tell it was one big person, maybe even one of those freaks of nature that was seven something feet tall. I laid down on my back, sighing. This was by far worse thing that had ever happened to me, I couldn't even tell where we were going, but the mark on that boy, which one was it, Rogue, I think. The mark on his shawl's shoulder, it seemed weirdly familiar to me, as if I had seen it somewhere and couldn't remember just where. I rolled onto my side and shut my eyes, shifting to tuck my arm under my head, and thats when I heard a crinkle.

I opened my eyes and shook my arm, and I heard the crinkling sound.

I glanced to the side and saw that Erza was already fast asleep, she had done far more than me today, and she was exhausted, I thought for a moment to wake her, but what if I had just rolled over a piece of garbage on the ground under the tent? Then I would have robbed her of her well earned sleep for nothing, so I decided to ignore the noise. I settled back down and rolled away from the spot, but it crinkled again, louder this time. I sat up and studied the floor of the tent. I ran my hand back and forth, trying to identify the exact spot, then I found it, my hand ran over a small bump and the bump made the sound that you make when you crumple a piece of paper.

I carefully pulled on the floor to find a pocket, there was a secret pocket in the floor of the tent, and there was a piece of crumpled paper in it.

I removed the piece of paper with my heart beating fast, this might be something good, a clue to why we were being taken, and, more importantly, where too. I smoothed the paper out, careful not to rip it, and I saw it was a portrait, a faded old portrait of a family, a huge family standing in front of a huge manor style house I could tell was on the street of a busy city.

I studied to people in the picture, it looked to be many years old, I gasped when I saw a pink haired kid sitting on a pink haired man's shoulders.

The boy was Natsu, he looked to be no older then ten, he was grinning joyfully at the painter, his white scarf still wrapped around his neck, and holding his ankles was a man that appeared to be in his forties. The look on his face told me he was a kid on the inside, and his grin was very nearly identical to the one of the small boy on his shoulders., but there was something about him that told me, plain and simple, that this man was _not_ to be crossed. His pink hair was spiked up and ran a little ways down his back, hanging just above his shoulders. I looked at the side and saw a kid I pinned to be around fourteen smiling a bit at the painter, standing next to the man, he had spiked blonde hair, was wearing a dark yellow tee shirt on top of a black long sleeve, he wore jeans and had earphones hanging around his neck, and an odd scar through his right eye. Next to him was a kid about twelve, with brown hair, also spiked, wearing a white tee shirt with a purple snake on it, jeans, and leaning on the head of another ten year old while smiling with slightly pointed teeth. The one he was leaning on a head of white blonde hair, who had his arms crossed and was grinning cockily at the painter, wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a light brown vest. I could tell spiky hair was a trait shared in this family. Between the teen blonde and the one with the snake shirt was a black haired kid smiling softly, wearing a black tee shirt and cargo pants, and wearing the odd shawl, even though it was far to big for him. He was holding a little girl with bright blue hair's hand.

The little girl wore a green dress with blue criss cross patterns and held up by a golden ring around her neck. A woman with bright blue hair wearing a blue sundress with white spots that reminded me of the sky dappled with clouds, was standing next to the pink haired man and was holding the hand of another ten year old, who looked incredibly unhappy at being the one forced to hold hands with the woman, he had on a gray tee shirt with a black dragon on it, and gray cargo pants, with long black hair that ran down to his shoulders pulled into a ponytail, but what struck me were the piercings on his face, and the scowl I had seen somewhere before.

I have to admit, I am a total idiot for not realizing sooner that this was the family portrait of my five kidnappers, plus who I assumed were their two older brothers and their parents, and I realized sickeningly why they had been unhappy with us using this tent, because it had belonged to the oldest of the group, the blonde with the earphones in this picture, they had lost him somewhere along the way, and this tent might have been all they had left of him. I could tell because when I flipped the portrait over, the back had neat print handwriting in blue pen. I couldn't read most of it, it was in a different language, but I could tell by one thing I did understand. On the bottom, printed in Brogo, and the other language, it read,

Property of Laxus Dragneel, eldest Dragneel child.

He was the eldest, the one that had been the leader, and the one that had, apparently, spoken and read Brogo.

If this was their house, they must have been wealthy where ever they were from, maybe even royal, though not as big as being the sons and daughter of a queen and king, but somewhere close.

I gulped in realization, seeing that they were all family, and that they must have been going here, back to this large manor house on the busy street.

Back home.

I shook Erza awake as quickly as I could,

"Erza, Erza wake up!" I cried as loudly as I dared.  
"Hmmm? Gray!" She sat up and the next second she gripped a sword in each hand.

"Easy, Erza, you don't need the swords, I just need to show you something I found." I explained, she looked around, as if trying to remember exactly where she was, then she remembered, and re-quipped her swords away. Then, by the light of the dying campfire outside, I showed her the portrait, and the neat writing on the back. She seemed amazed that that woman had had so many children.

"How in the world did she manage bear and raise seven children, four the same age and a pair of twins? Incredible, I truly admire her."

Erza whispered to herself, beginning to get a headache just thinking about having to cook dinner, answer the husband, with all of the boys battling and the little girl crying in the middle of the night.

"Erza, I think your missing the point, this might explain why they hate us so much, because we're from Brogo! For all we know this guy..."

I jabbed my finger at the teenager in the portrait.  
"Could be locked away in the dungeons, the big brother, the leader, the first one, and what about him?"

I pointed at the one with the snake tee shirt.

"Where is he? Not with them, thats for sure. He could be dead because of Brogo soldiers! It's also important because shows where we're going."

"How so?" Era asked, confused.  
"This house, people always get their family portraits in front of their homes, right?" I pointed out, understanding dawned in her eyes.

"Right! So we might be going here!" Erza cried.

I nodded, "It would make sense, if that was their home, then there's a good chance it still is their home, now at least we know what to look out for."

I said as I studied the huge seemingly ancient house in the picture.

She nodded, then pointed the picture.

"What do we do with that?" She asked.

I stared at it for a long moment, then I decided,

"We'll make sure they find it, it could be important to them." I said.

Erza looked surprised at this,

"Really? Ok, if thats what you think is best."  
She said, smiling lopsidedly at me.

"It is their's after all! What wrong with returning it?"

I asked, she just shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said.

I sighed then peeked out of the tent, I saw that Natsu sat by the fire, guarding our tent, I then carefully rolled the balled up paper toward him, my aim was true, and it bumped into his ankle, he glanced down at the paper as I carefully hid myself, but was still able to see him through the crack in the tents door. He stared at our tent for a few seconds, for a bit I though he was going to come over and question us. But I let out a sigh of relief as he bent to pick of the paper instead, he smoothed it out, and for a long moment he just stared at the portrait, in the flickering firelight I could see the astonishment on his face, then rubbed his eyes, I realized he was angrily rubbing away tears.

"Laxus." He said simply, so this was the eldest ones picture.

He held it in his hands and seemed to drink in the sight of something that was clearly precious to him, then grinned,

"*You old sentimental geezer!*"

He cried out loudly, laughing.

I don't know what he had said, but I'm sure it was in joy.

* * *

_**Done! What do you think of Old Laxus-nii? I think he'll fit the character really well, at least the way I portray him. He's actually pretty well in character, despite being "Laxus-nii" To six little siblings. So, please favorite, follow, review, and check out my other stories!**_

_**Review's are REALLY appreciated because I just enjoy knowing if someone likes my work! Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9, Did he survive?

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_Natsu's P.O.V_**

So Laxus had been hiding a copy the old family portrait in his tent, that tuff guy? Ha! If I ever see him again he is going to be teased until he punches me into a wall! On second thought, maybe I'll just leave him alone about it, save him some punches and me some pain.

"*Natsu-nii! Whats wrong?*" Wendy cried as she came hurrying out of her tent, she got a small one to herself because she's a girl or whatever.

"*Look at what old Laxus-nii was hiding!*"

I laughed at myself for using the honorific, Wendy always called us nii, no matter what, I'm pretty sure if she's writing about us she even writes 'Natsu-nii breathed fire' instead of 'Natsu breathed fire', but none of us ever called Laxus or Cobra 'nii', I guess it's just something the youngest does, who knows?

I handed her the portrait, and she smiled joyfully as she saw all of her brothers, plus our parents, together for the first time in two years, even if it was just in a picture, she missed our family more than any of us, and since I have to slap myself to avoid tearing up whenever I think of home, I know she's hurting worse than worse, she cries herself to sleep nearly every night because she misses them so much.

Everyone was soon awake, we passed around the portrait and we all had a little story swap about home. Like how Sting had been convinced he could use his dragon form like he had seen Dad use once when he was only 9, normally you had to be at least 40 or something before you could transform.

Sting had jumped out of the second story window of the house, attempting to turn into a dragon and fly, only to break his arm and get all scratched up when he landed in a prickly bush. I recalled how Laxus and Cobra had once played catch with Wendy when she was 3, and how Mom had whaled them out for it when she had walked out of her room only to see Wendy go sailing by waving her arms and giggling as Cobra tossed her down the hall to Laxus, who had caught her, only to set her gently on the floor and run for his life hoping Mom couldn't catch him.

*And remember? Mom broke all of the window's in the house screaming herself horse at them! Shaking them by the collars of there shirts and yelling right into those pointed ears of Cobras! I swear I was in the dining room and I nearly went deaf!*" I cried to a round of laughter from my siblings.

I smiled as all of us realized just how much we needed to get home, and then Wendy made a suggestion I knew all of us had been thinking about.

"*Why not, umm, never mind.*" She began, timid.

"*Yes, Wendy?*" Rogue asked.

"*Why not, y'know, if it's on the way, go through, through the last place we saw Laxus-nii?*"

We all stared at her, for one instant, we thought about how it would feel to have Laxus towering over us again, to feel the weird sort of protection standing in his giant shadow gave every one of us.

"*It is on the way.*" Sting pointed out slowly.

"*We wouldn't be wasting any time, really, the tot's got a point.*"

Gajeel continued.

Another second went by, we all glanced at each other.

"*Do you think he hung around?*" Gajeel asked.

I thought about it, Laxus had helped raise each of us, he was the one who stopped the bullies and saved the imaginary friends and scared away the monsters under the bed when Dad wasn't home, which was a lot, because of his position in the government, dealing with all of the aftermaths of the unofficial war between us and Brogo.

We though about it for another second, then we all jumped up at once.

"*Well, better get some sleep if we want to make it there by tomorrow

night!*" Sting cried, leaping to his feet and walking quickly into the tent he and Rogue shared, we all followed his example, and went to sleep full of hope that somehow, just somehow, Laxus had evaded the soldiers and stayed in the same place.

As unlikely as this was, knowing Laxus, we might just have half a chance.

* * *

**_ TIME SKIP, THE NEXT DAY, LATE AFTERNOON._**

**_ NASTU'S P.O.V_**

"*Wow! We made it in record time!*" I cried, grinning and shading my eyes with my hand as I stared out across the huge expanse of forest from my vantage point, the top of a pine. I climbed by down and grinned at them.

"*Well, we're here!*" I cried.

We all let out a mutual sigh of relief, I swear the two Brogo's nearly passed out with joy that they didn't have to walk for much longer.

"*So, now what?*" Gajeel asked, we all glared at him, he is such a killjoy.

"*Well, I think we should find the exact spot where we last saw Laxus, and hope for the best.*" Rogue suggested, I nodded.  
"*Let's go, then.*" Gajeel sniffed the air.

"*I think we need to head dead north, and we'll run right into it.*" Gajeel said, we all nodded, except for our two prisoners, who just followed dutifully along behind us.

We could easily stop them if we heard or smelled them making a run for it, and I'm pretty sure they know that too. We walked dead north as Gajeel had said, and we arrived at a blown up portion of earth, torn and ripped as if a giant had had a temper tantrum, digging up the ground with his titanic fists and tearing the trees away with his screams.

I had Wendy gasp, and the rest of us lowered our eyes at the memory.

**_FLASHBACK, ONE YEAR AGO._**

**_ NATSU'S P.O.V_**

"*Natsu, wake up flame brain!*"

I groaned, "*Laxus, what? It's like two in the morning or something!*"

Laxus promptly hauled me two feet into the air by the back of my scarf.

"*Up.*" He said.

I nodded as fast as I could.

"*Right! I've always been an early riser anyway!*" I cried quickly.

"*Of course you have.*" Laxus said with a roll of his eyes.

He moved to wake everyone else, slowly, deliberately, not causing any panic.

Actually, in us boys, he caused a lot of panic, but that was normal when you woke up to see your old Laxus-nii towering over you. Of course with Wendy he was nicer, he just tickled her until she woke and up, then she said good morning and he said good morning, and then she got up too.

Then he ordered us to pack up camp, and we obeyed, folding up the tents and rolling up the sleeping bags and burying the fire pit.

"*Now why are we up so early, Laxus?*" Gajeel was the first to work up the courage to ask, once we all stood in the center of the field with our packs on our backs, except for Laxus's, I held his in my hand, planning to pass it to him in a second.

"*There's a bomb lacrima planted directly beneath us, I sensed it's magical energy just before I woke you up. Brogo soldiers are going to detonate it and then charge in to capture or kill us. I'll hold them off while you guys run to the peak, I'll meet you there, if I'm not there within fifteen minutes, leave this forest and keep heading toward home, got it?*"

We all stared up at him, all seven and a half feet of crazy ripped lighting dragon wizard in a tight red tee shirt, jeans and black studded combat boots just daring us to defy him.

"*B-But, Laxus-nii, what happens if you don't get there in fifteen minutes?*"

Wendy asked timidly.

Laxus knelt down in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"*Then I'll just find you later. If I don't find you later, I'll go back to Mom and Dad, and if I'm not there, then I'm somewhere safe. Ok?*" He said softly.

Wendy smiled, then threw her arms around his neck.

"*Ok!*"

She cried, she didn't realize the 'somewhere safe' was heaven, and I'm not even sure Laxus has been good enough in his twenty years of life to qualify for that kind of treatment.

That was when the bomb went off, sending us flying into the air, I gripped Laxus's pack tightly with my free hand, we landed on our feet, and we all scattered. Me and the other four running for the peak with our backpacks banging on our backs, Laxus charging at the huge battalion of Brogo soldiers.

At I last minute thought I threw his pack into a bush near the edge of the field, in case he needed it. I saw the soldiers trying to get around him to go after us, but he wouldn't let them, of course he was the first out of all of us to find his ability to teleport.

He transformed into a bolt of lighting and danced up and down the line of soldiers, send out more and more bolts of magic to shock them senseless. He was flashing in and out of human form, beating back to soldiers as we fled, not a single man got past him, and I heard him shout, before we were out of sight.

"*You ain't getting another hand on my family, my siblings, or anybody else, you dirty Brogo's!*"

He shouted, we all knew he had been talking about Cobra, the one of us who didn't make it out, and then...

He was gone.

We had waited for fifteen minutes at the peak, then twenty, then thirty, then an hour, then two, then three, and Laxus didn't come back.

We finally dragged ourselves away, and we had never seen nor heard from Laxus again.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_NATSU'S P.O.V_**

We stood there for the longest time, staring out at the demolished field of rock and earth that had been torn up by the bomb.

I looked around, but now I was realizing, why would Laxus stay here?

He had said if he made it he would continue toward Mom and Dad, he wouldn't have hung around here. What was I expecting? For him to be sitting on a rock in the middle of the destroyed campground waiting for us?

How could I be so stupid? He was probably safe at home waiting on us to show up, since he hadn't had to double back to break one of his brothers out of a dungeon, plus the fact that he could teleport. I was about to turn and tell everybody my theory, when I heard a rumble, then a crack, and then a patrol of soldiers appeared, and I heard their leader mutter joyfully.

"They always return to the scene of the crime."

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUN! So Laxus is dead too? So Cobra really didn't make it? With a Brogo battalion surrounding them do Gray and Erza stand a chance of escape? Find out next chapter! Please favorite, follow, and review! Reviews are really appreciated and I love constructive criticism so I can improve my work! _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	10. Chapter 10, The great dragon pile

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_Ok, new chapter, hoping this one is good enough for you guys, thank you to sabrina-luna-potter and BeastlyTick59 for being wonderful and steady readers and reviewers so far! Anyone else who has been kind enough to take the time to read this story, thank you so much! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Wendy's P.O.V_**

I gasped in fear, we were surrounded by a Brogo deploy squad, why, oh why had I suggested to come here? We quickly made to huddle in the middle of the field, careful to drag the prince and his guardian along with us and pin them in the middle, because we might just have to use them to get ourselves out of this mess.

I was running from where I had stood at the edge of the field, and, of course, in my rush I tripped over a rut in the ground.

I flew forward and fell flat on my face, my legs splayed behind me and my arms stretched in front of me.

"Oww..." I moaned, dragging myself to my knees, but one of the soldiers had already run out to me, several, actually, and one raised his sword. It glinted in the sunlight, and I raised my arms to shield my head and let out a horrified shriek as he struck.

Then there was a blur, a flash of light, and then it was all dark.

**_? P.O.V_**

I sighed, hunting wasn't all that good today.

My leg was healing at long last. I was finally able to run and walk without my stupid stick crutch, I was relived by that, it meant I would be able to make it home after this. I was sure they had made it back home, I knew it, I believe they can make it safely.

I was straying dangerously close to the field, the place I had last seen them. I hated going there, and anyway, Brogo deploy squads always hover around there, checking to see if any of us have come back. I knew I was asking for it, but I decided to walk a little bit closer to the field. Then I heard high shriek and four loud, horrified screams.

"WENDY!"

I bit down my shout of surprise, surely Wendy was a common enough name, right? Wendy, very common name, I'll bet there are plenty of girls named Wendy who enjoy wandering around in the forest near a blast zone with four male companions, which just so happens to be the amount of my younger brothers that are currently MIA.

Right?

I wasn't taking any chances. I transformed at a thought, bouncing between the trees as a bolt of lightning, leaping into the field. I saw the little blue head, the sword swinging toward it, and I acted, I transformed into lightning again, dodging around the remaining trees and out into the open.

I landed with my feet wide, right in front of Wendy, and slammed my fist into the mans face, lighting slashing from my fist to his face, he went down hard, and I whirled to make sure she was ok.

**_Wendy's P.O.V_**

I gasped as it went dark, was I dead?

No, I couldn't be dead, I could still feel the gravelly ground beneath me.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, I found that I sat in a huge shadow, the glare of the sun hurt my eyes and I stared up and up at my savior.

"*T-Thank you.*" I choked out finally.

"*No problem, short stuff.*" He replied.

That nickname I had always hated so much, I now loved more than anything else in the world. He tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"*Alright, Wendy, show me what you got!*" He called to me as he tossed me into the air, I took a deep breath.

"*Roar of the Sky Dragon!*" I screamed, and the tornado of air slashed though the enemies like a knife though butter, sending them scattering and diving for cover.

"*Wow, you've gotten better since I've been gone!*" He shouted as he caught me, I threw my arms around his neck.

"*Laxus-nii! Your ok!*"

**_Laxus's P.O.V_**

She certainly has been practicing, and heck, she's grown like four inches or something!

I returned her hug before turning to see all of the rest of my brothers, minus Cobra, of course, staring at me in shock.

Then I saw four soldiers aiming nullifier weapons at them, they were so shocked to see me that they had forgotten they were in the middle of a battle zone, morons as usual. As usual, it also falls upon me to save their sorry behinds.

I turned both me and Wendy into lightning and shot around the four idiots plus the two people I didn't know. I threw Wendy out of the bolt and she knocked down Gajeel, who broke her fall with a shout of pain. I nearly laughed, then, in less than a split second, I held the four spears in my hand, and the soldiers were staring at their own hands wondering just when I had snatched their weapons away.

I snapped the weapons over my knee and stalked up to them.

"Listen up! They may be weak, stupid, spineless idiots of little brothers, but their MY weak, stupid, spineless idiot little brothers, SO IF YOU WANT TO GO AND SHOOT THEM IN THE BACK YOU CAN TAKE IT UP WITH ME!"  
I screamed right in their faces, you know, sometimes being over two feet taller than the average overpowered twenty one year old is really useful.

They all cowered in fear at my sheer anger, they had seen the battalion I had defeated, it wasn't pretty, and they were backtracking fast.

"O-Of course, s-sir, we didn't mean to bother you! S-Sorry for the trouble!"

One of them choked out, then they all ran for it and we were alone.

I turned around and saw all of them staring at me in shock, still.

I looked at them seriously, crossing my arms, then I said.

"*Alright, we need to head east for about a mile to get to the campsite I've been living in, once there we'll set up camp and relax for a while.*" I said.

They all stared at me in awe.

"*What? You got a better idea? I'm listening.*" I asked, raising my eyebrows questioningly.

"LAXUS-NIIIIIIIIIII!"

The next thing I knew I had all of them dangling off of me in a giant dog pile hug, nearly knocking me down.

"*Since when do you four idiots call me Laxus-nii? Wendy, sure, but you boys have never once shown me any respect.*" I grumbled, trying to shake them off.

"*What the heck, Laxus! Where were you?*" Gajeel shouted.

"*We waited for you at the peak, but you never showed up!*" Rogue said.

"*We were so worried about you! We thought they had actually gotten you!*" Sting cried in anger.

"*We thought you were actually gone and you weren't coming back!*"

Natsu said, he was hanging off of my arm looking much like a kid on the monkey bars.

"*Laxus-nii! I thought you weren't coming home with us! Laxus-nii!*"

Wendy sobbed, clinging to my shirt and effectively soaking it.

I smiled, it was good to be back.

**_Gray's P.O.V_**

"Who the heck is that?" I asked Erza as we watched them all run over to the behemoth of a man and dive onto him in a big group hug.

"I-I, I think it's the boy from the portrait, Laxus Dragneel." Erza replied.

I stared at the man, and slowly his features morphed into those of the teenage son from the picture.

"Y-Your right. It's him, the eldest Dragneel child." I said, recalling his note.

Meanwhile, our kidnappers battered at the man with questions as they turned and began into the forest, we followed, but not for long.

* * *

_**Laxus is alive! Laxus is alive! Laxus is alive! Like I'd kill him, he's to much fun to mess with! (Laxus: WHAT THE HEY DO YOU PLAN ON DOING TO ME!?) So, please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks for reading!**_

_**(Laxus: SERIOUSLY!? TELL ME WHAT YOUR GONNA DO!)**_

_**(Amethyst: I'd like to see you try and make me! *Sticks t**_**_ongue out :P*)_**

**_Bye!_**


	11. Chapter 11, The bravest, stupidest thing

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_Stings P.O.V_**

"*Why are you still here?*" I asked Laxus, we were now trudging through the forest again, and again, we all followed him where ever he was leading us without complaint or worry.

"*Well, I took out most of the soldiers that had attacked us, and I realized I was running late, so I was careless, I turned away before they were all down and out, and I payed the price, one of them got up and cut me with his sword, in the leg, right down to the bone.*" Laxus began.

Wendy gasped, and her eyes began flitting around Laxus, scanning him for any need of healing, Laxus laughed at this. A deep booming laugh that echoed through the surrounding trees and scared lesser animals into hiding.

"*I'm fine, Wendy, now, at least.*" Laxus said, giving her a soft look, not a smile, nor a frown, but that little look he gave us that was somewhere in between.

"*I used my teleport magic to make it to a nearby cave, I rested up there, lucky for me someone thought it was a good idea to leave my backpack behind.*"

He turned the look on Natsu next. "*Thanks, Natsu, that was a lifesaver.*"

He said. Natsu grinned his cocky grin, "*I just had a feeling!*" He responded.

Laxus nodded then continued, "*I managed to pull though, even though it had only been recently that I have been up and about, this place had enough to help me scrap by. I was planning on making my way home tomorrow, because I had thought you would have made it there by now, why are you here? I thought I told you to go home if I didn't show up!*" Laxus shouted at us.

"*It's Rogues fault!*" We all shouted except Rogue, who scowled at us.

"*Traitors!*" He cried as we shoved him forward to take the heat.

"*What did you do?*" Laxus asked furiously, Rogue cowered under Laxus's rage.

So Rogue blurted out the story of his capture and us going back for him, and was getting to the part about the prince and his guardian when I glanced around.

Speaking of whom, where are they?

I turned and scanned the surrounding forest to see no one.

"*They escaped!*" I shouted.

We all put our noses to the air, easily picked up their scent, and charged after them, Laxus had figured they were hostages, so he came along to help without question. We had soon caught up with the two of them running through the underbrush, Laxus teleported around the trees and reappeared right in front of them.

"Just where did you think you were going?" He asked in Brogo.

**_Erza's P.O.V_**

I gasped and fell backward into Gray when the huge man appeared in front of us, when they had been distracted by their long lost brother coming back, we had though we had a chance.

"Y-You speak B-Brogo!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I do, meaning your little secret language is busted while ours in still going strong, now turn around, we're heading to other way." He ordered.

The prince stood his ground.

"No. I'm not letting you take us without a fight!"

He shouted, I gasped, this man had beaten back an entire deploy squad right in front of our eyes, the prince stood no chance against him.

"Oh yeah?" Laxus grabbed the front of Gray's shirt and lifted him into the air, then threw him hard into a nearby tree, he hit it sideways and let out a scream of pain, then he collapsed to the floor, no magic needed, the man had already won.

"There's your 'fight' now get your spoiled rotten carcass up and move."

He ordered harshly, Gray sat at the trunk of the tree, gasping for breath and clutching at his now severely bruised chest.

"No." He said, then he turned, placed his fist in his palm, and shouted,

"Ice make war hammer!" A hammer of ice appeared and slammed Laxus into the ground. Gray held the pose, rising to his feet waiting, hoping when he dissolved the ice Laxus would be lying on the ground beaten.

"Your just wasting you time and your energy." I gasped and spun to see Laxus appear behind the prince.

"Gray!" I shouted, to late, Laxus slammed his lighting infused fist into the back of Gray's head, he stumbled forward, then swung around and took up his casting pose again.

"Ice make lance!" Tens of lances flew from the magic circle, but Laxus just transformed into lightning and danced around them with ease.

He teleported behind Gray again, and spun into a roundhouse kick, hitting Gray hard in the shoulder, Gray spun again, slower this time, and launched another attack. I was forced to stand and watch, useless, as this was repeated over and over until I just wanted to throw myself forward in between them and beg Laxus to stop.  
"I-Ice, m-make, c-cannon." Gray didn't even get to finish his spell.

Laxus, for what seemed like the hundredth time, dodged around and slammed his foot into Gray's back, his half formed cannon dissolved and he fell to the ground hard.

Gray gasped as the air was forced from his lungs and tried to shove himself to his feet, but Laxus kept him down on the ground, and for a long, tense second, Gray struggled to get Laxus off of him while growling curse words.

Then Gray gave up, his arms thudded to the ground by his side and his face landed in the dirt.

Laxus stepped off of his back and walked over him to his siblings, barely even out of breath, his brothers and sister were all looking up at him with awe and respect and looking at Gray with hatred mixed with just a little bit of pity.

"Gray! Why the heck did you go and do that?" I cried and I fell down besides him, he shoved himself up to his knees, and rubbed from dirt from his face.

"Let's just go." He said, making to stand.

I refused, I grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes, the fire in me burning and flooding into my voice.

"That was the bravest thing I've ever seen you do. But it's also the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do. Why? You knew you didn't have a chance!"

I shouted at him, he winced at every word and looked down at the ground.

"I wanted to show them we aren't through yet." He said.

"I thought to whole point of this escape plan was to make them think we were through!" I shouted, I felt tears in my eyes, I was upset.

"Erza, don't cry over this, please." He said, putting his hand on my arm.

I looked at him, I saw his eyes, they were hurt, more than he was letting on, Gray, why can't you let me know how you feel!

"Let's just go." He said, then he pushed himself up and walked toward the Dragneel's, they turned away and continued their conversation as if nothing had happened, I stood up and ran to him, looking at him as he pretended to be very interested in a pebble he was kicking along.

"Gray..." I began.

He grabbed my wrist, and squeezed it, begging me to just let him be, then he let go and continued along.

I followed him, and we continued our trek in silence.

* * *

**_I have nothing to say. So, Please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks! Bye!_**


	12. Chapter 12, Our only way home, a circle?

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_Rogue's P.O.V._**

"*That was kinda harsh, Laxus, even for you.*" I said as we walked along.

"*I've dealt with stuff like this before.*" He began.

"*WHEN?*" We all shouted at him, not aware he had experience in taking hostages.

"*Another time.*" He said shortly, dismissing the subject.

We all looked at each other, 'Another time' he says, another time he'll tell us about the time he took and broke a hostage.

I really don't understand my family sometimes.

"*Look, they would have constantly kept trying to escape, they would have never given up, if we, meaning I, didn't teach them a lesson.*"

Laxus said.

"*A lesson in why it's a good idea _not_ to try and escape from weird foreigners that have kidnapped you?*" Gajeel countered, glancing up at Laxus skeptically.

"*Yes.*" Laxus replied, "*The way you have to go about it is simple, you have to show them how painful it will be if we find them while they're trying to escape. Then they'll be more afraid of trying to escape versus just staying with us when we haven't done anything moderately bad to them, right?*"

Laxus turned on us quickly.  
"*Right!*" We all said, throwing our arms into the air.

We walked along for a bit in silence.

"*So, now we go back to where I've been living, at a cave, and teleport to the border, cross the border, and be home and be spoiled rich kids again. A happy ending to a stupid two year trek across the worst country in the world*"  
Laxus finished.

We all just stared at him, for quite a while, then we burst into cheer.

"*You can actually take us home, Laxus-nii?*" Wendy cried.

Laxus nodded sharply.

"*Yeah, you think I've just been sitting on my butt healing for eight

months?*" He asked.

We all grinned, looking at each other, that was Laxus, managing to do what we all thought was impossible.

"*You remembered the circle Uncle Gigarac showed us?*"

Sting asked, impressed.

"*Well, duh, that kind of thing is pretty important, wouldn't you agree, Sting?*"

Laxus said, as if remembering an incredibly complicated teleportation magic rune circle that our Uncle had shown Laxus when he was like 13 was a completely normal and easy thing to do.

"*Wow, Laxus-nii! That's amazing!*" Wendy cried, also impressed.

"*So, back to the hostage's, I saw ice magic, explain.*"

"*It was all Gajeel-nii!*" Wendy cried, Gajeel gee-heed.

"*Oh, and what was all Gajeel?*" Laxus asked, glancing down at his brother.

"*You explain, it's you that caught them, I just said a few things in rough Brogo and cast a shadow spell.*" I said, Gajeel nodded.

**_Gajeel's P.O.V_**

"*He's the prince, and she's his royal guardian.*" I said smugly.

Laxus's eyes widened a bit, then he gave me a very gratifying noogie.

"*Good job bro, the prince and his lackey? I didn't think you had the guts.*"

"*Oh, I've grown up a bit since you've been gone.*" I replied.

"*Yeah? Like how you fight and curse in front of Wendy?*"

Natsu asked.

"*Shut up!*" I shouted, swinging a punch at him.

"*See my point?*" Natsu asked as he ducked my fist. Laxus shook his head at us but smiled a bit all the same.

"*No more fighting. We're here.*" Laxus said. We all turned to realized that we were at a small rise in the earth, and in the side of the rise, looking as though a giant dog had clawed it into existence, was a huge rupture in the side of the hill, almost like a crack.

"*Here we are.*" Laxus said, "*Be carful not to mess with the circle, one little screw up and we could end up at the top of Fairy Peak instead of on the border.*"

He relayed this message to the hostages in a bit more of a barking tone.

The guy seemed to be overly focused on a pebble on the ground and the girl was studying him with worry while fiddling with her skirts. Pathetic.

Laxus then turned to us again.

"*Ok, guys, one more night out here, then we head home!*"

"*AYE!*" We all shouted.

I swear, I've never once slept better, just thinking about the real bed and the huge room and the wonderful food that awaited me at home.

* * *

_**Alright that one was pretty short...but the next one will be worth the wait, it'll be awesome! Please favorite, follow, review, and check out my other stories! Thanks so much for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13, Calling home

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_TIME SKIP, THE NEXT MORNING AFTER BREAKFAST._**

* * *

**_Laxus's P.O.V_**

We all stood by the magic circle.

"*I'll send us two at a time. I'll have to go last, first up, Wendy and Natsu.*"

I ordered.

Wendy and Natsu stepped into the circle.

"*So, how exactly does this work?*" Natsu asked, holding Wendy's hand.

"*I say a spell, and if it works than you'll end up just inside Fairy Tail's border, and if it doesn't work, than you won't go anywhere.*"

I explained, neglecting to mention that if it didn't work they could be taken who knows where, I didn't give them time to think about it.

"*LIGHTING DRAGON SECRET ART, MASS TELEPORT!*" I shouted.

Natsu and Wendy both screamed and Natsu pulled Wendy close to him as lighting shot out of the ground around them, thunder boomed and the golden sparks enveloped them.

When it cleared they were gone.

"*Laxus! Did it work?*" Sting demanded.

"*You'll know when you and the bigger half of your shared brain go.*"

I said, gesturing to the twins, they stepped into the circle, I sent them, then I nodded to Gajeel, who stepped in, then I turned to the prince.

"Your next." I said.

He looked nervously at the circle, frowning, then glanced up at me, I growled, and he was standing besides Gajeel faster than you could think possible, I guess I just have that kind of effect on people.

I sent them with other shout and flash of lighting.

Then me and the royal guardian were the only ones left.

She stepped into the circle with any hesitation, clearly she wanted to be by her prince through it all, I followed her.

I took a breath, and shouted one last time.

"*LIGHTING DRAGONSLAYER SECRET ART, MASS TELEPORT!*"

Then we were gone. I felt the familiar tingle of electricity that came with teleportation using lightning magic. She clearly wasn't used to it, and to her, it was probably like she had just been struck by lightning in the middle of a thunderstorm.

She screamed and threw her arms around one of mine.

I didn't really care, if I were a terrified, stupid girl, I would grab the person next to me if I was enveloped in lighting and teleported to who knows where, so I'm cool with it.

We crashed into the sandy ground, rolling across the earth twisted together, as soon as we stopped she released me, I shoved myself to my knees and looked around.

"Everyone say something right NOW!" I ordered, worried that the magic had failed for some and worked for others.

"Hi, Laxus-nii..." Wendy said from somewhere to my left.

"Wendy and I are fine." Natsu said.

"We're over here..." Rogue began from my right.

"...we're alright, I think." Sting finished, idiots, they always finish each other's sentence's, it's like they're trying to be stereotypical twins.

"Me and Princy are cool." I heard Gajeel say from behind me, that was everyone, we had made it here, now I just had to see where here was.

I stood up, gathered everyone, and we walked, out of the trees that somehow grew from the sandy desert floor in a thick forest.

And straight into a bustling town that sprang straight out of the desert sand.

**_Natsu's P.O.V_**

I stared around the crowded street, trying to block out the sudden noise, when I heard a snippet of conversation from the two women walking by me.

"I heard that King Makorov was visiting the countryside."

"Really? Hmm, I wonder if he'll stop by on train. You know him, he just loves to make surprise appearances."

I gasped, they weren't speaking Brogo.

"Look!" Wendy pointed up, up above the town, up where a flag was fluttering on a silver pole. It was trimmed gold and tasseled on one side, the center was red and the black mark lined by gold in the center was identical to the one of Rogues shawl's shoulder and Sting's earring.

"We..we made it..." Wendy sobbed.

Then we all had an all out freak out.

Everyone stared at us, because we were howling and whooping right in the middle of a crowded street, minus Laxus, who just stood there with a gratified half smile on his face and briefly pumped his fist.

Erza turned to Gray with a looked of confusion on her face.

"Gray, is it just me, or can I understand every word they say?"

Gray was horrified. "We're speaking their language, how?"

Laxus gave them but a sideways glance.

"I think it's because you traveled through the teleport circle with someone who spoke Dracoin, some sort of fusion occurred, makes it easier for us and probably for you as well now that we're back."

He said.

Then we all hurried to the nearest post office, the two Brogo's following dumbly behind us.

The two Brogo's collapsed into a pair of chairs in the corner, apparently exhausted from the teleport and struggling to comprehend what had happened.

We walked in and Wendy peered over the counter at the kind looking woman there. The woman took note of the tears streaking Wendy's small cheeks.

"Hon, why are you crying?" She asked in a thick southern accent, leaning over the counter with a look of concern on her face.

"W-We were, teleported, during the invasion on Dragon City...we've been traveling across Brogo for nearly two years now...our parents must be so worried. I'm crying because I've finally made it home."

Wendy whimpered, breaking into a radiant smile that seemed to shine in the night, which it was in this part of the country. Around eight o'clock, according to the carved wooden clock that hung on the wall of the store.

The woman was astonished.

"May we borrow your communication lacrima please?" Wendy asked.

"Of course, sweetheart! Of course!" She bustled around to the back, returning with a small crystal like object set in a golden base.

She hooked it up and gave it to Wendy.

"Call your parents." She ordered.

Wendy smiled back at us, here we go.

She connected the lacrima to the number for our home, and we all held our breath as we watched a screen shoot out of the lacrima and the dots flicker across the its multi colored surface, we were about to see our parents after two years of thinking about them every day, finally.

"What time it is there?" Sting asked.

Rogue counted on his fingers.

"It's across the country, so about 1:00 in the morning...Dad's not gonna be happy." He said, smirking.

"You think the Uncles are staying over?" I asked.

"Doubt it, Uncle Gigarac is probably still torn up over us, he didn't mean to send us so far away, you know." Gajeel replied.

"Maybe Uncle Skiadrum/Wesslogia is there!"

The twins said hopefully, and simultaneously, Rogue naming Skiadrum and Sting calling for Wesslogia, we each had our preferred uncles, because, weirdly enough, we each took after one. I took after Dad with fire magic, Wendy went with Mom for her wind and sky magic. Laxus and Uncle Gigarac always shared a spark, if you know what I mean, and only Uncle Metalicanna had ever been able to put down more iron than Gajeel.

Cobra had always been the one to hang out with our more closed off Uncle Salidon, and they shared more than just the trait of pointed ears. Although we know they'd do anything for any of us, they do have there favorites among their wide ranged choice nephews and niece.

That was when someone picked up the other line...

* * *

_**I know, you all hate me for giving you a cliff hanger. My aim is five reviews before I update! The moment I get five and it's a good time I'll update! Until than thanks for reading, please favorite, follow, and review, bye!**_


	14. Chapter 14, The final brother

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

_**Holy crap! You took me seriously! I got five reviews in like two hours! I need to do that every single time! You guys are great, all reviews are positive! Thank you so much and as I promised, **_**_next chapter, guess who!_**

* * *

**_Natsu's P.O.V._**

We all watched with baited breath and narrow eyes as multi colored dots flashed across the lacrima screen.

There was a sudden click, and then...

"Dragneel household, Cobra Dragneel speaking, what the heck do you want at freaking 1:30 in the morning?"

We all gasped as Cobras irritated face filled the screen, his fanged canines visible as he scowled at the screen with squinted eyes. His hair was spiked up in a mess to one side and his old tee shirt was wrinkled, showing that he had just rolled out of bed.

"COBRA-NII! YOUR ALIVE!" Wendy screeched.

Cobra let out a yelp and threw himself backwards, unfortunately he had been sitting in a chair, so said chair flipped backward and he hit the ground with a thud, and all we saw were his bare feet kicking in the air as he tried to get up.

He sprang up, dragging the chair with him, and moaned, rubbing his head.

Us on the other end cackled madly with laughter, except for sweet little Wendy, she gasped with concern in her eyes and looked like she was about to send her healing magic at the lacrima screen.

Silly, silly, Wendy.

Cobra's eyes widened visibly, he rubbed his eyes, and we saw he was sitting in the chair at Dad's desk, after he had set it back up, he plopped down into it and leaned closer to the screen.

"Wendy?" He asked, studying the screen closely.

"You made it! Wendy, thank god your ok! Where are the others?"

Cobra asked frantically.

Right on cue, all of us shoved our faces into the screen's view, and Cobra got a good look at his six beaten down worn out siblings.

"Oh my god...your safe." He gasped.

"We thought you hadn't made it, man!" I cried into the lacrima.

"Natsu!" Cobra shouted, his face breaking into a grin.

"Hold on, I'm gonna go get Mom and Dad!" He shouted.

We all nodded and he ran off, we could hear his bare feet slap against the stairs as he climbed up to the third floor, where our parents bedroom was, I heard the door go slamming open, the doorknob probably putting a hole in the wall when it struck.

"DAD! MOM! WAKE! UP!"

He screamed, we snorted as we heard our Dad curse.

"What, Cobra?" He asked grouchily.

"Come downstairs now!" He ordered.

"For what?" Dad groaned.

"For an important call!" Cobra shouted.

"Ok, ok, Cobra, dear, we're coming."

I heard Mom's voice, like an angels, say softly.

"Grandeeny!"

I heard Dad shout, he wasn't getting out of bed without a fight.

"Come on, Igneel, it can't be that bad, it must be very important if Cobra woke us up." She said with her buttery voice, using her charms on Dad.

"Yes! Very, very, extremely important!" Cobra shouted.

"Fine..." Dad surrendered, we always knew he would.

I held my breath as Moms light footsteps echoed through the old house as she walked down the stairs, and a moment later all I could see was blue hair and rustling fabric as my mother settled down in the chair.

She saw all of our faces and her eyes went wide.

"Oh-oh my..." She covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide and unbelieving.

"HI MOM!" We all shouted at once, and she burst into tears clutching the lacrima device as if it was actually us.

"Are you, are you all there? Are you all safe? Is it really you?"

She scanned the screen, counting heads as we all struggled to keep our faces in her view, I threw myself forward to lean on the counter where the lacrima rested, accidentally shoving Sting and Rogue out of the screen and onto their backsides.

"Where are the twins? Sting! Rogue!" She cried.

They scrambled forward and pushed themselves back into view.

"We're here Mom! Move over, Laxus!"

Sting shouted, manage to drag himself over Laxus's shoulder as an angry tick appeared in the latter blondes forehead.

"What about..." She began, before she could finish Rogue squeezed in next to Wendy in the bottom corner of the lacrima device.

"I'm down here!" He said, waving his hand to get her attention.

She whimpered softly then she turned her head and screamed.

"IGNEEL! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

I heard Dad come thundering down the steps and into the room, he took one look at the screen and gasped.

"MY BOYS AND MY BABY GIRL!"

I sighed, he was still seeing us as ten year olds, huh? It kinda felt good to here him call us that again, almost as if we were home already.

"Where are you? Where are you?" He demanded.

Laxus turned to the woman at the counter.

"What town is this?" He asked.

"We're in Queensberry." She replied, Laxus relayed the name to Dad.

Dad nodded. "Do not go anywhere! Stay in that town! Your brother, mother, and I are going to come get you!" He ordered, we all agreed instantly.  
"By train?" Laxus asked.

"No, well come by air, faster." Dad said.

"Cobra-nii found his dragon form early?" Wendy asked.

"No, he'll ride on my back or something." Dad said irritably.

"I'll do what?" Cobra asked blankly.

"Your going to ride on my back and we are going to fly there."

Dad said, waving his hand at Mom, who gave us all one last look and ran to pack up and change into more suitable clothes for a long distance flight.

"I'll fall off! You fly like a crazy person!" Cobra cried indignantly.

"You can hold on, now lets go." He said.

Cobra was clearly ready to argue about this more when Laxus cleared his throat.

"Do it, or the first thing you'll get from me in two years in a thrashing."

Laxus said, Cobra gulped.

Now, Cobra was able to hold his own against some pretty strong people, but Laxus was just on a whole other level, simple as that.

"Ok, ok, I'll ride on his back, now lets just go." Cobra moaned.

Dad looked straight into the camera.

"We will be there by tomorrow morning, maybe sooner, we will see you then, do not leave, stay there and keep an eye out for us, we'll see you soon." Then he turned and ran out the door in his pajamas.

"Dad! You can't fly all the way out there in your PJ's! Dad! Don't worry you guys! We'll be there soon, especially if our Dad decides to change out of HIS BATH ROBE!" Cobra ran out after him, also still in his pajamas, as we watched his plaid pajama pants disappear out the door, Mom came into the screen.

"Please hold out for one more night, we'll be there as soon as we can, I love you all! Bye! Stay safe!" She said, we all called out that we loved her too.

Then she was gone.

We all stayed that way for a second, then we all realized just how incredibly tired we were.

"Maybe, we should go to sleep..." I said, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, ok...where? I don't wanna sleep outside again."

Wendy moaned, wobbling back onto her feet and shifting from foot to foot with her eyes closed, she looked like she was asleep on her feet.

"Maybe we can pool the money we kept and get a hotel, but..."

Sting's suggestion began weakly.

"...we don't have nearly enough money for something like that."

Rogue finished for him, twins, I'll never understand them.

"So, we need to camp out again?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Not on your life!"

We all turned to see the lady from behind the counter standing in front of us.

"I own this here place, so ya'll can sleep in the back if you have sleeping bags." She said.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, it's not much, but at least you'll have roof over your heads."

She said, putting her hands on her hips.

Wendy leapt up and ran to the woman, bowing from the waist in front of her.

"Thank you so much, ma'am!" She cried.

We all thanked her profusely as well, then we pulled out our sleeping bags and settled into the back room, the Brogo's sat behind some boxes whispering to each other. Now that they had figured that they were speaking Dracoin, they had switched back to speaking Brogo.

I didn't really care anymore, I was going to see my Mom and my Dad and my last brother and we were all going to go home, at long last.

So I collapsed onto the floor in my sleeping bag in between Rogue and Wendy. Wendy cuddled up to me and Rogue gave me one of his rare smiles.

We were all happy, because we were finally going to be a complete family again.

* * *

_**Who's read for a bittersweet tragic flashback chapter? Coming up next time, the saddening story of Grandeeny! Anyway, thanks a lot, please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks!**_


	15. Chapter 15, Only one

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_So hey! I thought all of you readers might be curious as to how a badly injured Cobra managed to survive the invasion alone? If you can recall Wendy's explanation, Cobra was shot by an ice spear in the hip by a brogo soldier will protecting Wendy, and the others were forced to flee without him. So here's a quick-y with Erza and Gray to see how they feel right now, and than we'll get down to business, this story's almost finished! Please nejoy the next chapter of the Dragon's journey home!_**

* * *

**_ Erza's P.O.V_**

"*What are we going to do?*" I asked Gray in our native language.

"*I don't know anymore, we're in Fairy Tail, the enemy nation of Brogo, how are we supposed to deal with that?*" He responded hopelessly.

"*What I want to know is what they plan on doing with us, we were a shield to get them through Brogo lands, but now that we're back in there country and their parents are coming to get them. What use are we?*"

I asked, now scared of how they would deal with us now that we had lost our usefulness.

"*I thought it was obvious.*" Gray said, lowering his eyes.

"*What?*" My voice was barely a whisper.

"*Most likely? We'll be used as slaves.*" He said simply.

I felt my chest compress and my stomach drop.

"N-No...no, your wrong..." I gasped out.

"*Be careful, your speaking Dracoin again!*" Gray hissed sharply.

I gasped, I hadn't even noticed the switch.

"*Sorry, but your not serious, are you? They wouldn't make a prince a slave, would they?*"

I asked, trying and probably failing to regain my composure.

"*All the more humiliation and pain for me and what I represent. I had nothing to do with the invasion two years ago, but they hold it against me anyway. That invasion was what made them flee their home and go on that trek back here. Indirectly I'm part of what made that happen. Thats why they hate me, and you as well. Because we're near or a part of Brogo's royal family, or more seriously, Brogo's queen.*"

Gray said slowly, pulling his knees up to her chest and leaning his head back against the wall.

"*Your just the added bonus, the prince is what they really wanted. But they hate you as much as me, because of the part you played in their capture. You'll be the same, now we just have to be ready for whatever they try and do to us and hold out until Mom see's we're missing and finds us.*"

I nod slowly.

"*Ok, I can hang on.*" I said.

"Good, now get some sleep." Gray swapped out Brogo for Dracoin and slid down to lay on the ground. "Right." I said.

Then we slept, dreading the day ahead.

**_TIME SKIP, BEFORE SUNRISE, GRANDEENY'S P.O.V_**

We flew as quickly as possible towards Queensberry. I could hear Cobra screaming, his legs flailing out behind him as he struggled to cling to his fathers back, his long caped white jacket, the one that he always wore, fluttered around behind him along with the rest of his body, his red tank top, which had a black dragon design on it, was wrinkled and twisted along with his plain black pants, his combat boots kicked helplessly in the air behind him as he cursed up a storm.

I chuckled, my son was for all the world a flag snapping around in the wind when he rode on Igneel's back. I can recall the day as clear as yesterday, when my heart was crushed, and what gave me reason to live was taken away, and then a small sliver of it was given back.

**_FLASHBACK, TWO YEARS AGO, GRANDEENY'S P.O.V_**

I stared around at the broken rubble of our city, thankfully the Brogo army had only made it so far, so they had only done intense damage to the outskirts of the city, and all of our historic and beautiful ancient buildings downtown, along with our house, which Dragneel's had lived in for generations, were safe save for a few minor chips and scratches.

I was out there searching, my brother Gigarac had teleported my children out of harms way, but he had no idea where. He was torn over it, he hates himself and blames himself for them not coming back. I am thankful to him, if he hadn't performed that spell, they might not have survived at all.

I have five older brothers, Wesslogia, Skiadrum, Salidon, Metalicanna, and then Gigarac. I suppose thats why I wanted such a large family, with seven children, I certainly got it. My eldest attending Lumen Histoire, the most prestigious college in Fairy Tail, and my youngest in her first year at Magnolia middle school, while all of the ones in between go to Dragon City Academy.

But still, I had hopes that they had returned by now, it had been several days, but there was still no sign of them.

I could feel myself breaking down as I stood in the spot I had last seen the seven most important things in my life.

I stood there for a moment, eyes closed, wishing and begging to whatever god is above us that when I opened them they would all be running towards me.

I opened my eyes, and they weren't there.

I felt my heart crack deep inside and tears began to roll down my cheeks. I turned and was about to go back to Igneel, who was volunteering to help rebuild parts of the city, when I saw something.

A piece of white and black cloth caught on the edge of a huge slanted piece of the foundation of a building that had been demolished by those heartless soldiers. I stumbled over to it in a daze, I grabbed it and held it to my nose, breathing in. I recognized the scent with my dragon's nose, just faintly, it was the scent of my own detergent, whatever piece of clothing this rag had once made up, it had been washed in my own home. I gasped and pushed my nose into the air, inhaling hard, and I picked up the faint scent, I followed it, and arrived at a slab of rock that had fallen from one of the crumbling buildings.

I felt tears prick my eyes again, so it had been nothing?

Then I saw something poking out from under the slab of rock.

It was the edge of a long caped white coat.

I grabbed the edge and pulled, it didn't budge, that meant it was pinned by something, possibly the rest of the jacket.

I braced my feet against the ground and gripped the bottom of the slab, then, with all of my might, I lifted, lending my magic to my limbs, supporting myself over and over again so I was able to do what most people would think a forty-one year old woman couldn't, and flip the slab up off of whatever it had landed on and shift it far enough away so I could get the jacket out. I took several deep breaths, replenishing my lungs with oxygen, then I turned to see what I had unearthed.

I had unearthed my second eldest child.

"COBRA!" I shrieked, dropping to my knees next to him and rolling him over onto his back, I gasped at the terrible wound in his stomach, his red tee shirt ripped into shreds around the injury. His normally pristine white jacket was stained with dirt and blood, his face was covered with scratches and he had a deep gasp across his forehead. His tanned skin broken and congealed blood covering the marring hole just above his hip that was struggling to heal. I could tell at once it had been created by an ice spear, an ice spear thrown by a Brogo soldier. Hate intensified inside of me, for Brogo, for war, for battles.

How could Cobra have survived that kind of wound for three days alone?

I pushed two fingers to his neck, I felt nothing, I kept my fingers there, willing for him to be alive.

"Cobra, please, wake up, I'm here now...please." I begged.

I knelt there next to him, he didn't move, his eyes remained closed.

"No..." I whispered.

I gripped his hand, still nothing, why did he have to die like this? Just trying to get away. I brushed the matted hair from his face.

"Erik..." I whispered, for that was his real name.

I gasped as his eyelids flickered at my touch and the sound of my voice.

"Uhhh..." He croaked.

I threw my arms around his shoulders as my heart exploded with overwhelming joy! He was alive. He was alive.

He made to sit up, but I placed my arm on his shoulder, not hard, but he was already weakened as it was.

"Stay down, honey, you can't overwork yourself, I can't believe you managed to survive for so long alone."

"T-The, the others...they..."

His voice was broken by hacking coughs, he wasn't only injured, but three days and nights out here had gotten him sick.

"Uncle Gigarac teleported them to safety, they should make their way back here any day now." I whispered to him.

"No...I saw...they turned to lightning, I started to to...I, had a poison wall around me, the lightning didn't penetrate it. The spell didn't take me, but they, disappeared, and flew off, towards, the Brogo border..."  
I felt fear seize my heart. I forced it away, I could search for my other children later, right now I had to help the son right in front of me, I took a few deep calming breaths, then I stood.

"Stay put, don't try to move, your Uncle Salidon is out here, only a little ways away, I'll go get him and we'll get you home." I said.

"Stay right here, do not move!" I repeated.

"Not like I've got a choice." He grumbled.

I smiled, he still had some fight left in him, then I turned and ran to find my brother.

"Salidon!" I screamed over the expanse of demolished building.

He came running over a nearby hump of earth.

"Grand! What is it?" He asked as he slid down the huge mound of mud slicked earth on the soles of his polished black boots.

"I found one of them!" I said as I turned to lead him back to Cobra.

Salidon's black streaked brown hair blew back as we ran, he had deeply tanned skin, and his hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, his bangs were tucked behind his pointed ears. He wore a pair of gray pants that had black swirled designs running down the sides and a black tee shirt with a white and black swirled jacket on top.

"Where?" He demanded as I lead him to the spot.

When we arrived I saw his pupils become so small I could hardly even see them. He was amazed to see his beloved nephew, lying on the ground, muttering curse words under his breath, but alive after all.

"Cobra."

Then he ran and dropped to his favorite nephews side.

"Cobra! Thank god, your alive." Salidon said.

"Uncle Salidon...oww..." Cobra wasn't even bothering with hellos, his face was scrunched with the obvious pain he was in.

"Ok, lets get you home so your Mom can doctor you up."

Salidon said. Then he lifted Cobra up, pulling one of his arms over his shoulder. I took Cobra's other arm and let him lean on me for support and we took it one step at a time all the way home.

We arrived home and Igneel was just mounting the front steps, he turned and saw Cobra, tears filled his usually darkened eyes.

Igneel embraced Cobra and Cobra swore in pain from his fathers bone crushing hug.

I recall laughing that day, that was when I got a sliver of my life back, I got one of my seven children back, I got him back to health, and other than a scar or two, he's none the worse for wear. But, it was hollow. Just think, I could only save one of them, only one...

**_END FLASHBACK, STILL GRANDEENY'S P.O.V_**

I glanced over at Cobra with a smile hinting on my dragon lips.

Igneel's red and gold scales glimmered and Cobra clung for dear life to one of the horns on my husbands back, his feet kicking behind him.

My own dragon form was sky blue and dappled with white swirling patterns. I then turned my head forward and marveled at the joy of flight.

And the joy of never feeling hollow again.

* * *

_**That was so sweet! I love that chapter it's one of my favorite so far, I'm calling it, it's all of you guys's to, anyway, please favorite, follow, and review! This time I'm aiming for six reviews to post the reunion chapter! Thank you so much for reading, prepare for major family and friends fluff in these final chapters!**_


	16. Chapter 16, Home again, home again

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_Alright! You've been waiting for it and now it's here, the blissful, beautiful reunion chapter has arrived! I rewrote this like, I'm not kidding, seven times to get it right. I wanted it to be funny, but be touching at the same time, thats why I split the P.O.V between different members of the family so you could see their views on the whole situation. Well, I'm gonna stop blabbering now, please enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Wendy's P.O.V_**

I woke up far earlier than the rest of my brothers, and as far as I could tell the two Brogo's were still asleep behind their little pile of boxes.

I sat outside the post office on a small bench, my legs swinging around beneath me, I had my eyes glued to the skies.

When would they get here? I was so excited, I was so happy, I would finally see my Mama and Daddy again!

But I didn't see them first, I heard them, loudly, more specifically, a very loud Cobra-nii.

"SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THINGS GOOD IN THIS WORLD PUT ME FREAKING DOWN!"

I gasped as my enhanced hearing picked up his insane screaming.

"Cobra-nii!" I cried as I ran out into the open, waving my arms wildly and hopping up and down like a lunatic, my pigtails flapping around behind me and my formerly blue boots kicking up the dusty dirt as I ran in mad circles in the middle of the street, trying to flag them down.

**_Igneel's P.O.V_**

My wimpy little son is screaming bloody murder on my back, geez, I thought he was supposed to be tough!

I watched Queensberry unfold below me.

Then I saw a bobbing blue head on the deserted streets of the early morning as my breath caught in my throat.

I watched as she leapt up and down and pinwheeled her arms and wailed.

"DADDY! MAMA! COBRA-NII! WE'RE DOWN HERE! DOWN HERE!"

I gasped and I took her in. Her mud, grime, and blood stained sundress, her large jacket that fell down to tickle the backs of her knees, I remembered the day I gave her those boots, the boots she had loved, and the boots she still wore, they had been bright blue when I had given them to her, now they were a dull brown, from the many miles she must have hiked in order to get here.

I dropped and spun with my wings wide to another round of curses from my spineless son.

Grand followed me as we angled sharply down, I transformed to my human form in a burst of fire, my red tailcoat blowing up, it was buttoned with gold lines and buttons all the way up, beneath it I wore a white collared long sleeved shirt and black pants with red ankle boots, my salmon pink hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail that ran just past my shoulders.

Grandeeny wore a blue dress that was designed in a bell style, with golden stripes and white ribbons and a golden sash around her waist tied into a four pointed bow to one side, it was sleeveless with a single simple strap. She had nothing in his gorgeous sky blue hair, which blew out magnificently in the wind as she fell gracefully, and she wore simple blue slippers on her feet. You know, sometimes I wonder how a girl like her fell for a pink haired idiot like me. I threw out one arm and slammed into the ground, landing lighter than you'd think. My idiot son, on the other hand, slammed into the ground flat on his back with a moan.

"Wendy!" I cried as my little girl ran at me, tears ran down her face and she stretched her arms up towards me. Her boots clunking on the ground and her pigtails bouncing about her head. Her sleeves slid back a few inched as she reached up towards me. Those bright eyes had seen so much the past two years, I knew it, that face was still streaked with darkness and dirt, but she was still beautiful, still shining, through all of the terror she must have seen, she was still my little princess.

"Daddy!"

I snatched her up and held her tightly, her matted hair swung up and around her, her muddy and bloody clothes blowing in the morning breeze as I held her so tight.

"Your home now..." I whispered.

Wendy buried her head in my coat, whimpering.

"Wendy!"

Grand came racing up and I passed Wendy to her.

"Mama!"

Wendy threw her arms around Grand's shoulders and her mother gripped a fistful of her youngest child's overlarge jacket with tears running down her porcelain cheeks.

After a few seconds Cobra stood up and said.

"Hey, what am I? Dragon dung?" Cobra asked spreading out his arms with his signature smirk-like grin.

Wendy jumped out of her mothers arms and hugged Cobra around the middle, which was about as high up as she could reach, Cobra crouched down and picked her up, hugging her, and I could see a few tears from behind that tough guy mask of his.

"Your the best, Cobra-nii! You didn't even curse when you were on Daddy's back!" Wendy cried with a smile.

"Oh, yes he did, just not when he knew you could hear him."

I said, grinning.

"Thats enough for me!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Not for me, I'll wash his mouth out with soap when we get home."

Grand muttered.

"Where are your brothers?" I demanded.

"Hang on!" Wendy cried, then she released Cobra and dropped out of his arms to the ground, and ran into the post office behind us. A moment later I heard her shriek,

"THEIR HERE! WAKE UP!"

Then I heard crashing, shouting, and my boy Gajeel letting loose a few swears. I then saw Sting come crashing to the ground at the edge of the door, arms splayed out in front of him with a sleeping bag wrapped around him all the way up to his armpits, the kid was in such a rush that he tried to run out here in his sleeping bag.

His twin Rogue landed on top of him a second later and the two began screaming at each other.

Cobra began to laugh and his mother seized him by the pointed ear and yanked him down a couple inches. The kid may be seventeen, but he can still get a good scolding out of his mother.

"Erik Dragneel! Don't you laugh at your siblings when their nothing but excited! Think of what they've been through, can you blame them for being so dazed?"

"OWW! Ok, Mom, sorry!" Cobra exclaimed, his mother released his ear and ran towards the post office.

The moment she was out of earshot, Cobra saw that Sting and Rogue had started rolling around fighting each other still wrapped in sleeping bags, and started laughing harder than before.

I grinned with my pointed teeth, hear we go again.

**_Sting's P.O.V_**

"THEIR HERE! WAKE UP!"

Wendy screeched at us.

I was jolted out of my dreams, I got up, then I processed what Wendy had said.

I dove for the door, but I neglected to remove my sleeping bag, so I fell flat on my face with a thud.

"Wa'zat? Wheres the flying cat?"

Natsu groaned from somewhere behind me, the idiot always dreams about being carried around by Happy, his blue cat, except now Happy can talk and fly and calls him 'sir', weirdo.

"Are you sure, Wendy?" Laxus asked.

"What the *#%&amp; Wendy!" Gajeel yelled from my left.

"When did they..." I began to say.  
"...get here, Wendy?" Rogue finished for me.

All the others think we do it on purpose but we really don't, I guess it's just another weird twin thing.

The two Brogo's woke up and thrashed around a bit before their movement made a pile of boxes tumble down on top of them.

Then I heard laughter, and I looked up to see Mom, Dad, and Cobra standing a few yards away, Dad was laughing his head off at the chaos going on in here, and Mom was running towards me with a look of concern on her face.

Then I got all the air knocked out of my lungs by my twin landing on top of me, also tangled up in his sleeping bag.

"Whuff!" I gasped. Cobra had started laughing by know.

_I swear one of these days I'm gonna leak to the whole of Dragon City that his real name is Erik...then we'll see who's laughing. _I thought angrily.

"Rogue! What the heck!" I shouted furiously.

"Well your the one lying here blocking the doorway!" He shouted back.

Then we erupted into a wrestling match, plus sleeping bags, rolling over and over on the floor as the rest of our siblings scrambled about in a daze trying to figure out the fastest way outside, except Laxus, who was attempting to stop Gajeel from murdering Natsu for running the iron eater over in his rush to go outside.

Then Mom arrived.

"Boys, thats enough!" She barked, grabbing us both by the backs of our shirts, and pulling us apart, then she yanked us both to our feet, then off of our feet, she's ridiculously strong, and our sleeping bags slid right off and onto the floor.

"Mom! Dad!" We were both still shouting.

"Don't you two ruin this with your quarreling!" She shouted at us.

"Sorry..." We both mumbled.

Then we both felt our heads get slammed together as Mom's strong arms put us down, wrapped around our shoulders, and yanked us both together into a skull cracking hug.

"Yow!" We both screamed at the same time as our Mom proceeded to strangle us.

"H-Hi, Mom, can you let go? We..." Rogue gasped out.

"...can't breathe!" I finished weakly.

"Oh, Sting, Rogue!" She cried joyously as she continued to pin us down and hug us until we finally hugged back.

"Help!" I cried. Laxus unwittingly came to our rescue.

"Mom!" He said with a smile playing across his lips.

"Laxus!" She released us and jumped up to wrap her arms around her tallest sons neck. He hugged her back as Rogue and I caught our breath, leaning on our knees.

Only to be pulled into a double headlock by our Dad.

"My boys!" He said happily as we both flailed our arms, only adding to the chaos, and the strength of out fathers grip.

**_Grandeeny's P.O.V_**

We were all together again, finally, after so long, after two years of been hollow and unhappy, we were a family. It was bliss, we were just hugging and laughing in the middle of the street.

Natsu tried to run but I grabbed the tail of his scarf and dragged him into my arms. He grabbed Gajeel on the way and his struggling brother was pulled into my hug as well.

Finally when each of my children had been hugged until they could stand no more, I noticed two people behind them, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly, as if they weren't supposed to be there.

I pulled the one nearest to me, who happened to be Gajeel, closer to me and whispered to him.

"Who are those two?"

Gajeel smirked, "Oh, thats the prince of Brogo..." He jabbed a finger in the black haired boys direction.

...and his Royal guardian." He finished, now directing her finger a the red headed girl who did indeed seem to be scanning for any dangers to the black haired boy that stood beside her.

"Captured inside their own palace, all thanks to yours truly." He said, grinning.

I gasped, my eyes sliding between the two of them in shock.

"You, you kidnapped the Prince of Brogo and brought him here?" I asked, putting my hands over my mouth.

"Y-Your not happy?" Wendy asked, scared.

"Are you insane?" I asked, then I threw myself on my boy again, yanking him down and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Gajeel! Do you have any idea what this will do for the peace between us? If there are less battles then there's less time your father has to be away from home!" I cried.

Gajeel grinned, and his laugh came out, unlike any other, gee-hee.

"Yup, I had figured it'd be worth a feast!" Gajeel cried.

"A feast!" Natsu jumped into the picture right besides his father.

"COUNT ME IN!" Both of them roared fire into the sky, identical poses with their arms in the air and identical appetites like bottomless pits.

I laughed, a grin spreading across my face.

"Of course we'll have a feast! Oh Wendy!" I called, Wendy ran up at once.

"Yes, Mama?" She asked, her wide blue eyes reflecting my own.

"You remember the recipes your Mama taught you, right?"

I asked, Wendy nodded her head and clenched her fists in front of her the way she always did.

"I'm not sure, but I'll certainly try my best!" She said confidently.

"Alright then, everyone, time to go!" Dad cried.

"Aye sir!" Our kids shouted, I smiled, then I realized something.

"Are you boys all still motion sick?" I asked.

They all nodded sullenly.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a long ride." I sighed.

"It's defiantly better than riding on Dad. He nearly killed me, flying around like a some sort of drunken nut." Cobra said, snickering.

"One more word outta you, and you'll be going on your own trek home!" Igneel cried, giving Cobra a playful whack on the back of the head.

"Yeah Cobra, spend a few weeks in our shoes!" Natsu said, laughing.

As Cobra chased Natsu and Wendy laughed, I simply smiled, one thing going through my mind.

Home again, home again, at last we were all home again.

* * *

_**I struggled to find the right sentence to finish this chapter...I'll bet you think it's over, you do, don't you? Well, you had better be read, I've got one last little surprise mini arc for all you readers to enjoy! I'm aiming for five reviews this time, you know, asking for a certain amount of reviews has totally been working, the sixth review came in last night and I decided to post this **_**_morning, so please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks!_**


	17. Chapter 17, Planning at the playground

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_Just wanted to let you know, with the outfit descriptions, everyone wears pretty much the same thing as in the anime/manga, but I scraped Romeo's outfit and gave him a new one, and the other two are dressed like the son and daughter of wealthily families, since it's AU, everyone is dressed kinda medieval I guess thats what you'd call it. Floor lengths skirts and collared shirts and tailcoats like on Igneel and Grandeeny of course the kids aren't dressed that fancy, but I'll just hope my descriptions and your minds eye will be enough to get the point across, just wanted to put this here in case there was some confusion. So, please enjoy!_**

* * *

**_TIME SKIP, IN DRAGON CITY THE NEXT DAY, LATE AFTERNOON._**

**_Wendy's P.O.V_**

The trip home was insane, I thought as I skipped down the bustling market street that we lived off of. The boys and Daddy had all gotten sick on the train, and we had been excited by every little thing as we walked back through the familiar streets. Sting-nii had pointed out the ice cream shoppe Daddy would always sneak us over to before dinner as long as we promised not to tell Mama. Mama had heard this for the first time, and whaled Daddy out for it! When we got home we found the uncles searching the place for Mama, Daddy, and Cobra-nii, freaking out thinking they had lost them too.

I had run in and jumped onto Uncle Metalicanna's back.

"Hi!" I had squealed and the big lug had thrown me right up into the air, when I came down he hugged me so tight I nearly popped.

The uncles had been so happy to see us, they had freaked out for real. Uncle Gigarac had clung to me in one arm and had Laxus caught in a headlock in the other, sobbing for a good fifteen minutes while I consoled him. Uncle Wesslogia had Sting in a bear hug and Uncle Skiadrum was yelling at Rogue for taking so long and making him worry before grabbing my most silent brother in a hug as well. We had told the tales of our travels, of the lacrima explosion, and of Rogues capture. I had no idea where the Brogo's were, Daddy had sent them off with some friends for some reason, I'm pretty sure I know what the reason is, but I'm not all that happy about it. Mama had prepared a feast in what felt like seconds, and I ate three helpings of her delicious chicken, veggie stew, potato salad, and other wonders for the mouth.

Now I was on my way to the park, where I knew my friends would be, we used to meet there all the time after school, and play for hours. Until the sky turned dark or someone flew off the swing set, and it was normally Romeo, by the way, not me, I was the one who healed him, me or Cheila, who used Sky god magic and had healing powers to. I was so excited to see them, I was almost there, strolling down the sidewalk leading up to the gate, the gate had a white cherry blossom tree to either side, it had always amazed me how trees here managed to grow right up out of the desert sand. Within the park, near the playground or the lunch pavilion the ground was covering in lush green grass with shade providing trees and bushes. I was smiling widely up at the front gate and was just about to enter when I took a glance down, and let out a shriek.

I was still wearing the clothes from the journey, Wendy, you idiot!

All the chaos last night I had just collapsed into my nice, fluffy bed, and I hadn't even thought to shower or change since I was already so used to sleeping fully clothed! My clunky boots, my huge hand-me-down jacket, and my old, patch covered sundress! Cheila will call me a fashion disaster and Eve will laugh so hard he'll fall over!

_I can't believe this. _

I thought.

_It's the first time in two years I get to see my closest friends since kindergarden and I'm dressed like some sort of homeless girl that just went through a tornado/thunderstorm filled with mud and then got into a fist fight._

I scowled at my own obliviousness as I dusted weakly at the sleeve of my jacket and the bottom of my dress blood staining the hem of the faded blue and yellow dress and the sleeves of the jacket, where, more than once, I had wiped up a bloody nose.

I sighed, oh well, I wasn't going back now, I guess they'll just get to see the me I've been for the past two years, huh? Here goes nothing.

I was about to walk through the park gates when a terrible thought struck me, what if they had made other friends and didn't want to hang out with me anymore? What if I acted like an idiot because I hadn't been in school or in the country for so long? What if they though I was too weird, the girl who disappeared for two years and never once called?

What if that don't like me anymore?

I was a nervous wreck as I snuck into the park, hugging myself with my eyes darting all around, I heard serious voices, and I saw them on the playground. Eve sat cross-legged on the ground drawing absentmindedly in the dirt with a stick, Romeo sat on top of a picnic table next to him, his feet resting on the bench, and Cheila was a few feet away sitting on the swing set.

I gasped, then I realized they hadn't seen me yet, so I tip toed carefully around and dove behind a bush, which was right next the Eve's seat on the ground.

Thank you, god, for my incredible memory, this bush was home to my secret hiding place when we played hide and seek. The center of the bush was sort of hollow, giving me a tiny place to crouch, and the leaves gave me the ability to see them, when they couldn't see me. I had to hug my knees to my chest and tuck my hair into my jacket because it had grown so much since I had last taken shelter beneath these leaves, but I was still invisible to the people in front of me.

Cheila wore a past the knee length hot pink pleated dress, shin high pink socks with blue flats, and tight collared with cuffed puffy sleeves and a blue bodice with a heart on the right side of her chest and an X on her left. Her bright pink hair was tied into two pig tails, far shorter than mine, with orange ribbons. I glanced at Eve, who was the closest to me, his blonde hair had grown out a lot since I had last seen him, and it now bounced around in spiky strands, I noticed Romeo sported a similar style with his black hair spiky as well, then again, his hair has always been like that. Eve was still as well dressed as ever, though, with a cream colored collared tee shirt, a blue and white striped tie, and black dress pants with matching shoes.

I was feeling incredibly underdressed, but, as usual, Romeo was there to lower the standard, he wore a red collared tee shirt with the Fairy Tail symbol the lapel, I knew he had a dress jacket and a tie to match those clothes because he'd had an outfit similar to it when I'd seen him last, but he'd appearently ditched both tie and jacket at home. He also pair of old black pants that, at one point, may or may not of been dress pants. On his feet were a pair of black shoes with red stripes on the sides. I held my breath as I listened in on their conversation.

"So...anyone else have any idea of when we're gonna put this plan into action?" Romeo asked, scowling and leaning his elbows on his knees.

Eve rolled his eyes, "For the millionth time, Romeo, as soon as summer break hits, we'll go." He said.

Cheila frowned, pushing off from the ground and causing her swing to sway.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" She asked nervously.

I frowned right along with her, what were they talking about? What plan? I was worried they were going to get themselves in trouble, I couldn't have them going and getting themselves grounded when I had just gotten back from my trek across oblivion!

"I mean, our parents, or older brothers..."

She said this with consideration to Eve, who lived with his two older brothers, one adopted, because his father was a high ranked big wig in the military and was barely ever home.

"...will kill us if they catch us on the way out, and we could get killed out there, think about it, we can't even speak Brogo yet! And shut up, Eve, we all know you can speak it, I'm referring to me and Romeo."

Cheila said, pointing at the boy, who had just opened his mouth, clearly to point out that at some point along the path of the last two years, he had learned Brogo, because Eve most certainly couldn't speak it two years ago.

I gulped, why on earth would they need to go into Brogo?

I watched as indecision clouded Eve's eyes.

"Maybe Cheila's right, Brogo is huge! Besides, even if I speak the language, my accent will be recognized in a heartbeat. Their tongue is just so soft and smooth. So, the exact opposite of ours." He sighed.

Romeo jumped off of the picnic table and landed in between his two friends.

"What is wrong with you guys? We have to go after her, you know she would do the same thing for us! If we ever got lost out somewhere dangerous we all know she'd come for us!" He exclaimed.

I put a hand to my mouth, no way, they couldn't be talking about...

"Your right!" Cheila cried, standing up from the swing and clenching her fist in front of her.

"Wendy would always be there, but look at us! Sitting around here living the life of luxury like a bunch of spoiled morons just waiting for the message that she's been killed to come in! While she's out there risking life and limb to come home!" She cried.

Eve uncrossed his legs and leapt up from the ground.

"Thats right, we're going, school ends in two days, but to heck with it, we'll go tomorrow! We can pack up what we need and go for it! If we all pool our money it should be enough to get a train to the edge of the border! We're going after Wendy, no matter what!"

He said, nodding his head, the other two agreed.

I felt a warm feeling spread through my chest. Two years and my best friends hadn't forgotten or given up on me, heck, here they were planning to run away from home just to go search for me!

"Well, I guess we'll meet here tomorrow, right?" Cheila said, swallowing her fear of going into enemy lands.

"Yeah, bring everything you'll need and come up with a good excuse of why you'll be gone for a few hours, that'll buy us enough time to make it to the train station and get underway before they notice we're missing."

Romeo said, taking command.

"I can tell Ren and Hibiki that I'm going to study at Romeo's place!"

Eve said quickly.

"They wouldn't buy that, you two only hang out with each other because Wendy would always fake cry when you fought." Cheila pointed out.

The boy's were already glaring at each other. I almost laugh aloud at their ridiculous rivalry.

"I'll just say we got landed doing the same project, I can act like I'm pissed at the teacher for sticking me with him." Eve said, thinking on his feet.

"They'll defiantly buy that!"

Romeo scowled at him. "You know, I'm right here!"

"Yeah, so what, fire freak?" Eve replied breezily.

"THAT MEANS I CAN HEAR YOU TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M AN IDIOT, SNOWBALL!" He exclaimed.

"WELL MAYBE YOU ARE, COAL FOR BRAINS!" Eve countered.

"Boy's, is now really the time?" Cheila sighed.

I giggled as both of the boys realized what they were doing and stopped.

"Yeah, alright, I guess I can deal with that stupid story, only for Wendy's sake, though!" Romeo grumbled, Eve nodded in silent agreement.

"Good, than I can tell Mom I'm going to study at Eve's!"

Cheila said as well.

"I guess I can tell Dad I'm going I'm going to study at Cheila's, then!"

Romeo exclaimed, the quarreling from a moment before forgotten.

I couldn't believe it, they were going to do it, they were actually planning a serious rescue mission, I knew they were talented wizards, and they could all probably hold their own against a Brogo force squad member.

I was frozen, I wouldn't move for a second, then they all went their separate ways, Cheila went back into the trees, heading for the gate on the other side that led to a street, which led to her house. Eve went out the same gate I came in from, his house was in the opposite direction of mine though, and Romeo went to the gate behind me, his house was closer to the center of the city.

I gasped, I had to get them, I couldn't let them go through with something like this, Eve, a snow wizard, would overheat if they went into the west and ended up in the Brogo deserts, Romeo, a flare and fire wizard, would freeze if they went east and eventually into the East Mountain range. Cheila couldn't handle long distance travel either! She was fragile, she didn't the have stamina to hike through dangerous terrain for hours on end every day!

What do I do? What do I do? The answer was as clear as go show them I'm here and they don't need to go anywhere!

Naturally by the time I came to that conclusion they were all gone, probably halfway home.

_Stupid, stupid, little Wendy. _I groaned to myself.

I scrambled out of the bush and ran after Cheila, after I caught Cheila we could both go get the boys and I could show them there was no need to go after me, seeing as I was right here, safe and sound.

* * *

_**I know, random right? But I REALLY wanted to do something with these three to show that Wendy had a life here too and wasn't some sort of antisocial kid, so, please favorite, follow, and review! I'm aiming for, again, five reviews to update again later this afternoon! Thanks so much for reading, this stories just about to come to a close!**_


	18. Chapter 18, Lets all get back together

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_I should do that review thing every time, it solves my problem of when to update and makes you review because I love reviews! ;) Next chapter coming up, enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Cheila's P.O.V_**

I walked down the deserted street with square shoulders and a masked face.

I wasn't going to admit it to the boys, but I was terrified, only the thought of seeing my best friend again kept me going against all the odds.

Wendy. Sweet, kind, shy little Wendy.

Every day that went by I found it harder and harder to see her in my minds eye, her image would blur more and more, but I clung to it harder and harder, for fear I would forget her features entirely. I remember her bobbed blue hair, how she was a few inches shorter than me, and her bright blue eyes, and her sweet little smile, and her adorable habit of bowing to her elders in thanks. Then I had to think, her short bob had probably grown out by now, she's gotten taller, wider, and her chest will have grown some.

"Cheila! Cheila! CH-EI-LA!"

I can almost hear her calling out to me, her voice will have matured a lot, not as high and squeaky as it used to be.

"Cheila! Cheila, please! Wait for me!"

She wants me to wait up for her, so maybe she can catch up on the time she's lost, she wants to me wait for her to come home.

"Cheila! Please! Slow down!"

She wants me to slow down, so maybe, wait, what?

I whirled around and gasped, there she was, sprinting up the sidewalk waving her hand in my direction.

"Wendy." I breathed, then I ran at her.

"Wendy!" I cried louder, I took in her clothes, she must have just gotten here, bloodstained and muddy, her hair was so much longer, like, several feet longer, in pigtails. Her plain brown jacket was huge on her and the dress inches to small, and her clunky brown boots, they were so strange looking on her. Wendy, my friend, her eyes haven't changed, bright and shining, like lanterns swaying in the breeze. I reached out for her, tears rolled down both of our cheeks as she reached out for me.

Then I felt something catch my toe, and I tripped, falling flat on my face with a shriek.

I heard another shriek nearly identical to mine, and when I dragged myself up, I saw Wendy sitting back on her knees rubbing her head.

I laughed at her, silly, silly Wendy, and she laughed at me, probably thinking, silly, silly Cheila.

Then was crawled the remaining few feet and hugged.

She was so much bigger and I was so much bigger and it was so strange, and yet so right.

Then she whispered, "I was worried you had forgotten about me."

I gasped, then I tightened my arms around her neck.

"Of course not, I would never forget about you, Wendy, your my best friend. Romeo and Eve would never forget either."

"I know that now." Wendy replied, sitting back, I did too, and we sat there in the middle of the sidewalk holding hands.

"I heard you at the park." She said.

My eyes went wide.

"Where were you?" I asked at once, I hadn't seen her.

"I walked in, and stood right in front of you for a second, but I look so different now, you probably wouldn't have recognized me if I had just walked by, then I hid in the bush Eve was sitting next to."

She giggled as she said this for some reason.

"Whats so funny?" I asked, my lips curving up into a smile themselves.

"I guess my hide and seek spot is busted." She said.

I gasped, "SO THATS WHERE YOU HID!" I exclaimed.

Wendy nodded, smiling with tears budding freshly in her glittering blue eyes "I heard your plan. Would you really go through with that?" She asked.

I nodded, "Of course, shame on us we didn't do it sooner."

Wendy shook her head, "No, no, no...I'm happy with how things worked out, besides, I think you forgot one important thing."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What?" I asked.

She giggled, and held up her hand, spreading out five fingers,

"I had five, big, overly powerful, muscular older brothers with me! How could I have gotten hurt?"

I looked at her funny for a second, oh yeah, Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel and the twins Sting and Rogue were all with her, how could I forget them? Those nuts were pretty unforgivable.

Then I laughed, "We're so stupid we would have come anyway! Now lets go get the boys before they start the plan and get caught."

She nodded. "Ok."

We both stood up and began to run, as we cut across the park, I looked across at Wendy, her determined face, and broke into a smile once more.

"After we stop them, we totally have to have a sleepover!" I cried.

Wendy looked surprised for a moment, then laughed and nodded.

"Of course, Cheila-chan!"

**_Eve's P.O.V_**

I walked into our three story house's back door. It was golden with a terra cotta roof and a balcony overlooking the street on each floor.

I went into my room, Ren was probably out with some of his friends from school, and Hibiki was mostly likely in the city library, researching for his high school papers or new pick up lines, maybe both. The library was huge, with two stone dragons in the front, and the Fairy Tail flag hanging over the giant entryway. At least a quarter of the worlds most ancient books found a home on that buildings shelves.

And if you had a high enough family name, you could get into the third story, it had the city's records, and you could find some truly blackmail worthy stuff up there. I should know, we all snuck in there when we were nine and dug up our least favorite kids in school's embarrassing baby pictures, and when one of them shoved Wendy off of the jungle gym, we posted the most embarrassing crap we could find all over school, funny, we never got caught for that one.

I collapsed face first onto my bed with a groan.

I slid my head to the side and looked at my bedside table, a few books, a clock, a lacrima lamp, and a framed portrait.

I reached over and picked up the portrait, then a rolled over onto my back and held it up.

It was two years old, it had been done two months before the invasion.

There was Romeo on the right, a reckless grin on his face, we were all dressed in the clothes we went to school in, and often enough wore around on a daily basis. Romeo had on a red collared button up tee shirt with a white necktie, he had removed the black dress jacket he was supposed to be wearing on top of that and where it was would remain a mystery, he also donned plain black dress pants and black shoes. He had his arm around Cheila's shoulders, Cheila wore a pink past the knee dress with the skirt blue and pleated, the waistline white and the top pink with the same cuffs and puffy sleeves as the outfit she had worn today. I was on the far left, wearing a blue collared button up tee shirt, with a white necktie, and a black jacket with the Fairy Tail symbol in blue on the left shoulder, and black pants, with matching shoes. In between me and Cheila was Wendy.

Her hair was down to her shoulders in a frizzy bob, and she had two strands tied at the top of her head like animal ears, as Romeo would say to tease her about it. She wore a past the knee length dress pleated like Cheila's, with a blue skirt, a thick sash-like light pink belt tied into a bow to one side of her hip, and a blue top with a thin design of pink flowers flowing across her left side and up onto the sleeves. With the a Nehru collar around her neck and tight fitted cuffed sleeves, she held her hands behind her back and her blue eyes sparkled, her shy close mouthed smile curved across her face. I sighed and let my hand, still holding the portrait, fall to the side and land next to me on my bed.

Why Wendy? She was the weakest out of us, the sweet, shy, kind little girl who was always getting bullied and teased. I missed her so much, thats why I was willing to risk my life to save her, to get her back just so she could yell at Romeo for shoving me headfirst down the slide and into the mud puddle at the bottom after a thunderstorm. For her to be there and instead of dealing with the junk we had to deal with alone we could do it as a team, like we always did, I'll drag you back up if you fall and all that stuff. I really missed her, and I was ready to finally do something about that. I was about to go dig through my closet for my backpack when I heard a knock at the door. I walked down the stairs slowly, wondering who would be stopping by.

_Ren or Hibiki probably forgot their keys or something..._ I thought to myself as I peeked through the window next to the door.

It was Cheila, and by the way her chest was heaving, I assumed she had run here, was something wrong? Did someone get caught in the plan before we had even left? I quickly undid the lock and ripped the door open.

"Cheila! Whats wrong?" I demanded instantly.

"It's Wendy!" She exclaimed, I froze.

"Did a message come in? Did she get...you know.."

"NO YOU IDIOT!" She shouted in my face, I frowned.

"Then what about her?"

"I mean, IT'S WENDY!" She shouted again.

"Cheila, I think your getting upset." He said slowly.

She scowled at me and pointed down the street.

I snapped my head the that direction to see a blue haired girl in ruined clothes hopping up and down in front of an ice cream stand.

"Thank you!" She said happily as she handed the man some money and took four ice cream cones from him in return, then she came running over to us, wobbling slightly to balance the cones.

I came down the steps and looked at her closer, and then, inside my head, it clicked.

"Wendy?" I asked.

"Do you still like vanilla bean, Eve?" She asked, holding out a cone in my direction. I blinked at her while she handed a strawberry cone to Cheila, who thanked her and began licking it at once. I reached out, took all of the cones from Wendy's hands, placed them safely on the step, then I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Wen-dy!" I shouted.

Her eyes start swirling the second I stop shaking her.

"Hi-ye-yi-ye-yi!" She said, rocking back and forth.

I yanked her into a hug in an instant.

"Oh my god, Wendy! Wendy it's you, you look so different, but it's you, it's you!" I cried.

She giggled and returned the hug, once I released her I asked.

"When did you get back? How did you get back? Where did you go? What the heck are you wearing? And why did you think _now_ was a good time to buy us ice cream?"

She took my questions into her brain, thought about it, then.

"Yesterday, walked, Brogo, an old sundress and a hand-me-down jacket from Sting-nii, and because ice cream is good and we all like ice cream." She said, then she gave me her adorable little winning smile.

I sighed, "I guess I do like ice cream." I grumbled as I handed Wendy her birthday cake flavored cone and bit the sprinkles off of mine.

"So, what say we go get Romeo before his chocolate ice cream melts?"

Cheila suggested.

"Yeah!" Wendy cheered, I scowled, oh, great, now the pyro was going to show up and make a scene, either way I couldn't fight it, so I followed them down towards Romeo's place.

**_Wendy's P.O.V_**

Almost all together again, I'm so excited!

I ran as fast as my limbs could carry me towards Romeo's house, and apparently he had decided to make a pit stop, because we spotted him coming out of a place called the S-class cafe, the white haired barmaid in the pink dress waving to him as he left before turning an beginning to scold a mammoth of a man with deeply tanned skin that was behind the bar and covered in flour next to her.

I looked at him, his spiked hair and laid back clothing, and found myself missing him even more.

"Romeo!" I squealed, crashing into him full tilt.

"Yeagh!" He shouted, flinging his arms into the air as I hugged him and started crying.

"W-Wendy?! What the...how..." He trailed off as he put his arms around me as well.

"I missed you." I heard him say.

We gave him his ice cream cone, which he devoured in less time than it takes to think. The next thing any of us knew we were back at the park, and I was sitting cross legged at the bottom of the slide, where I had always sat.

Cheila was on the swings, Eve on the swing next to her, Romeo on the table, it was so, weirdly _normal_.

I let out a sigh, some of relief, some of contentment.

Some of finally, truly, without a doubt, safely being home.

* * *

_**So? What do you think? You think it's over, yeah I know. It's not though! We still got a two-three chapters to go, and things are about to take a twist you'd never expect and few will believe! So please favorite, follow, and review, this time I'm going for six reviews on this chapter, thanks for reading and see you here next time!**_


	19. Chapter 19, Branded

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_Alright, this chapter is shorter than the last few, but then, the last few were ridiculously long, so...enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Erza's P.O.V_**

Igneel had shoved me and the prince into this carriage, in which we were carried away into the country, riding along at a steady pace for several hours, in which Gray dozed and I remained vigilant. They then bundled out of the cab into this strange hump shaped building.

The four men were large, burly, bald, and looked pretty thick in more ways then one. The fifth was very queer indeed, he had a stringy drawn out old body, with nothing but a tuft of snow white hair on his head. He could have been seventy or more years old. The man had on very thick round spectacles, a soft yellow shirt, long sleeved, with crisp sleeves and a folded down collar with a black necktie. Under which he wore a pair of tan dress pants held up by a thick brown belt. I knew I could probably take them, but seeing as we had no where to run, I choose to simply let them do as they may for now, and find a way out later.

It was a foolish, foolish decision.

They took Gray into a separate room, I didn't realize it until far too late, two men with me, two with Gray, and the strange little man going into a different room. The room I was in now had sloped walls, as if the very place was caving in on itself. The walls were of smoothed wood with a flat table in the corner. Before I knew it the two men had locked me in. My first instinct had been to turn and break the door down, but again, I choose to remain docile and wait.

Another terrible decision.

I took in the room more closely, and soon found it to have several shelves built into the far wall, which, unlike to two side ones, was straight.

I studied what lay there. Bowls and bottles of powders, ink, needles and washrag clothes. First I thought I'd been brought to some sort of seamstresses shop. Then I saw several more things. Firstly, the flag of Fairy Tail hung on the other straight wall, in red and gold with it's tasseled edge. Around it were runes burnt directly into wooden wall.

_Thats got to be some sort of safety violation._

I thought as I moved around to the other side of the room.

There was a small shelf, that seemed to only be dedicated only to a cone shaped bowl. I studied it, several sticks of green and purple incense were burning in it, fool that I was I got closer. That was when I began to feel extremely fatigued. At first I thought the terrifying days leading up to this moment had caught up to me. But then the drowsiness began to set in. I realized all to late that it was the incenses doing, I made at once to put it out, but it was to late.

As I fell, almost in slow motion, towards the wooden boards of the floor, I felt a set of strong and steady yet frail hands grip my shoulders.

It was the queer little man, he carefully pulled me over to the board in the corner and laid me to rest atop of it on my right side, leaving my left arm exposed. Why? What was his plan?

"So, then, dear, whats your favorite color?" He asked, bizarre.

He began to browse the shelves of supplies as I refused to answer.

"Ah, well, I do believe a light blue will do quite nicely, anymore red than your hair and you'll find yourself being sprayed down by the fire department!"

He chuckled at his little joke as he selected an empty bowl from the shelf. He then took a bottle filled with light blue powder from a higher shelf, with expert hands that had clearly done so millions of times before, he whisked the concoction with water and another amber substance from the many bottles. He glanced back at me.

"Your tougher than the other one, he's already under sedation."

He muttered, then he moved and lit another stick of incense.

"Suppose your wondering why it doesn't affect me, well, child, my old smeller went out years ago." He said, tapping his large nose in a comical way, true enough, I had been wondering just that.

Now, though, thanks to that extra stick of incense, my vision was blurring, my eyes shutting of their own accord.

The man had begun rolling up my left sleeve as he muttered to me.

"I hope you've a strong back and a keen mind, child, or you'll soon find yourself in shambles as a servant to Devil Dragneel."

**_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_**

**_Gray's P.O.V_**

I moaned as I awoke, struggling to pull myself out of the sleep caused by that blasted incense. My eyes went wide and I let out a soft hissing cry as I felt a searing pain at the right side of my chest. I hissed again, screwing my eyes shut to keep tears from sneaking out and put a hand to the spot. I glanced down, wondering what they had done to me. I then realized I was still lying flat on my back on the hard flat board.

I made to stand, but the pain in my chest only intensified and seemed to spread to the rest of my body.

Tears sprung to my eyes, never in my life have I suffered more pain than set of skinned knees, this was beyond anything I've ever experienced.

I began to rub the area of my chest that hurt, to find that did nothing but make the spot irritate me even more. I managed to prop myself up on one arm and squinted down to find my white shirt had been unbuttoned.

My breath hitched as I saw a flash of dark blue on my chest.

I pulled back my shirt and for a second just stared down at my chest.

_They, they gave me a tattoo... _My exhausted and stunned mind managed to process this much.

Not just any tattoo, here I was, a Brogo prince, with a tattoo of my rival country's emblem now permanently seared onto my chest.

* * *

_**Whoa! Now you know why they didn't have guild marks in the beginning of the story! Gray's been branded? Has Erza been too? Well, you'll find out next chapter! Thanks for reading and see ya later!**_


	20. Chapter 20, A scroll of things to come

**_F.Y.I, when asterisks surround the words, that means they are speaking Dracoin outside of Fairy Tail country, and there will be asterisks around the Brogo language when they are speaking Brogo outside of the Brogo country, and I will hardly be using any actual Dracoin words, because I just made the language up and I can't deal with making up a language right now. I will be using the names of some attacks in Japanese. And Brogo is just English. Just letting you know, enjoy! Also, thanks to BlackWidowBaby for co-writing and editing to first half of this story!_**

* * *

**_Ok! I can't believe the time has come! I'm warning you all, this is the FINAL CHAPTER! Thats right, this is it! I'll be working on the next story and if you have any suggestions whatsoever please review or PM them to me and I'll try to put it into the sequel. Ok, and AsDarknessspreads, deep breath in, deep breath out, calm down! It'll all make sense in this chapter, just chill out, please! Other than the very excited comments, your other review, #peace, and I was laughing for no apparent reason and my parents were staring at me like I was a nutcase. Still, I'm giggling, that was funny! Anyway, finally chapter, enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Erza's P.O.V_**

I clutched at my arm and took several heavy ragged breaths.

I'd just awoken, during my stupor I'd been conscious only once, and for only a few moments. In those few moments I'd been glad for the sedation of the magical incense, for if I hadn't had it, I'm sure I'd have gone mad in the pain. The thin queer man had been injecting a sort of ink just below the surface of my skin and spreading it in such and such a pattern, whilst muttering magical chants and creating only to banish several different magic circles.

Then, afraid of what I may find, I rolled up my left sleeve and, with a deep breath, looked at my upper arm.

I choked on my breath as I stared.

_So this is why he wanted to know what my favorite color was?_

I thought, horrified. The enemy nation of the country I lived to serve had just branded me. The mark of Fairy Tail, on my arm, in light blue.

I feel as though I'm about to hurl, my anger at our capture, my fear for the prince, fear for myself, fear for our future, all of it combining itself into one terrible gut churning feeling. I stumbled from the wooden board in a daze, one hand over my mouth and the other over my stomach. Apparently this was usual reaction, for someone had left a large empty washtub in the corner.

I rushed over to it and fell to my knees, the wooden floor scraping at my exposed knees. What little I had been given to eat on the road, and most likely the last meal I ate at the castle, so far away now, emptied itself into the basin with several loud unpleasant splashing sounds. My head hung over the tub as I began dry heaving, my hair running, thankfully, down my back, hadn't gotten involved in the temporary waterfall that had come out of my mouth. My ponytail ribbon had broken, though, and my hair was now loose and free. I didn't yet realize how I'd miss being able to go in public like that. The vomit left a horrible, bitter taste in my mouth, this also seemed to have been expected, for on the floor next to the tub was a glass of water. Unthinkingly, I chugged it, enjoying the feel of the cool liquid running down my throat. I didn't care now if I was poisoned, besides, I knew they wouldn't after they went to all the trouble to give me this cursed tattoo.

Slowly, slowly, I eased myself to my feet and staggered towards the door.

That was when the queer man came in, I would had strangled him, wrung him by his scrawny little neck, if I didn't feel so awful.

The man studied me with something bordering on pity, even though his thick spectacles, I detected something, something he knew and I did not.

"Child, do not rush, your master will not be here to pick you up for another hour or so, rest while you can." He ordered kindly.

I didn't have much of a choice, or much time to think about his choice of words, as he took my right arm, careful to avoid the left, and led me out of the room, into a different room, wherein I saw Gray, he was sitting on a very large oversized pillow, it puffed around him, cradling his aching body slightly, looking half conscious and very disturbed. The queer man lowered me onto another oversized pillow, a large orange one that let out a soft _flump_ as I sat down and the fuzzy cloth ballooned around me. The first thing I did was ask my prince.

"Gray! Are you ok?" I asked, my voice odd and jerky.

Gray looked over at me with a sharpened look in his eye, he'd been here longer than I had, the sedatives had partly worn off on him.

"If you mean alive, then yeah, if you actually mean ok, than no, I'm not ok." Gray choked out, I saw his shirt was partly unbuttoned, and through the slit I spotted a dark blue mark. I couldn't believe it, they'd really gone and branded the prince of an enemy nation with the Fairy Tail mark?

I didn't realize the full extent of the offense yet, but I soon realized I'd never be able to fight back. That was the most appalling realization of my life.

**_Gray's P.O.V_**

That stupid guy in the yellow shirt started talking just then, if I'd had feeling in my legs I'd have stood up and used an ice cannon to shoot him all the way from here into the dungeons back home.

"You see, those aren't just tattoos you've gained."

_Gained, he says, more like been branded with. _I thought, grinding my teeth in fury.

"Igneel Dragneel, he levees the most power over you."

I glanced at Erza, we were both thinking the same thing.

_Like heck he levees power over us! _

"You are probably wondering what this means, I will explain."

The man continued whilst removing his glasses and polishing them on the edge of his shirt.

"Those marks are linked to you, your mind, your body, your very soul."

This horrified me, what kind of spell gives you that much power over a person?

"Dragneel will be able to tell you to do anything. 'I order you to fetch wood.' wether you want to or not, you'll go fetch wood. 'I order you to attack the Brogo palace.' The next thing you'll know you'll be pummeling at the castle walls."

"W-What?" Erza demanded, her eyes wide and hollow looking, I could tell she was feeling breathless.

"Well, perhaps I'm exaggerating." The man sighed as he finished polishing his glasses and put them back on, pushing them up the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"You will be able to resist the commands to a certain point, you can greatly slow yourself, all the while you may speak as you freely wish, unless of course, the order was 'do not speak.'"

The man asks as though he's lecturing us on some boring topic, when he's speaking of our_ own free will!_

The man let out another deep breath.

"But that will cause you a great deal of pain, searing pain that spreads from your mark and penetrates your body till you've no fight left."

Erza shuddered at the very thought, I wanted to, but I forced myself to be strong.

"As such, I suggest you do not resist."

He then looked us both in the eye in turn, and spoke in a hushed tone, as though afraid someone may hear him.

"Save it for when you'll need it, my friends, for at some point, you most certainly will."

I gaped slightly, did this guy just tell us to resist when the time is right? I suppose he's seen so many like us, confused, maybe even scared, ok, definitely scared, I guess, maybe, he's taken to giving piece's of advice.

"So, from this moment forth, you're to call Igneel Dragneel, Master Dragneel."

That was the moment when my old life ended, I wasn't Gray Fullbuster, dashing prince living in the lap of luxury, I was just Gray, thats right, I didn't even have a right to a last name, a slave to the Dragneel family for what appeared would be the rest of my life.

**_BACK AT THE BROGO ROYAL PALACE IN THE QUEENS STUDY_**

**_Ultear's P.O.V_**

I hurried into the room, I'd left Meredy in my room, she was mending one of my cloaks. I clutched tightly in my hand a scroll, left by a horseless man in his early twenties. He had blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and clearly was not native to our land. He'd handed the soldier the scroll, then turned taken two steps away from the building, raised his arms and shouted something in a strange growling language, then he had been struck by lightning and disappeared. The soldier had bowed and given me the letter, which I had taken and run to my mother.

"Mom!" I exclaimed as I burst into the study, she'd been working on some paperwork or another, she dropped her quill and her head snapped up.

"What is it, Ultear, I'm in the middle of something very important!"

She snapped at me, her lightish black hair cut short bouncing around her head.

I held out the scroll, "This was delivered to the front gate by a strange foreign man! The soldiers already scanned it and confirmed it was nothing but paper and ink, it was to be opened by you and only you!"

I said quickly, Mom nodded and held out her hand.

"Give it to me." She ordered, I did, handing her the strange paper.

She held it in her gloved hand for a moment before laying it on her desk and pulled off the simple red ribbon that had held it shut.

"I suppose it's to much to hope that it's some letter of adoration."

She joked as she opened it.

As she read I watched her go visibly pale, and she's pale to begin with.

"Mom?" I asked, she didn't reply, just waved at me.

"Go get your brother and be quick about it." She ordered.

"Which one?" I asked, I didn't want to have to go and wake Gray, even though he'd slept hours later than usual, I suppose after several days out in the countryside with Juvia, which he'd been planning for a month, thats gonna happen though.

Mom looked at me with all seriousness, "Go get Lyon." She ordered.

"Umm, right, I mean, yes ma'am...uhh, I'll go now."

I turned and ran from the room, she'd been so scared and her voice had showed that, it had been visibly shaken. I ran to the library and found Lyon sitting at a desk and staring up at his tutor, looking bored half to death with his head slowly sliding down, his head resting on his hand and dropping towards the desktop.

"I'm sorry, but I need my brother to join me in the royal study." I said politely. The tutor bowed and nodded stiffly and Lyon's shoulders slumped with relief as he stood and followed me out of the hall. The second we were out of the library I seized two fistfuls of my blue and gold skirts, yanked the ribbon up to free my legs, hitched the cloth up, and ran.

Lyon had to practically sprint to keep up.

"Ul! What's wrong?" He asked, confused as to why I'd shown up and taken him from his lesson only to go running off down the hall.

"Mom...scroll...bad news...I'm sure it's bad news." I gasped between breaths.

"Why isn't Gray coming too?" He asked.

"Not sure, just come on." I ordered, we ran to remainder of the way to the study and Lyon opened the door for me, we entered and I saw our mother, still staring at the scroll with a look of disbelief on her face.

"...from right under my nose." She whimpered.

"Mom." Lyon addressed her at once.

"What's wrong?" I finished his question for him.

She held out the scroll to us, I took it in my blue gloved hand, Lyon crowded close to me, one hand on my shoulder, his head leaning close enough that his white bangs brushed lightly against my ear, and we both read the ominous message.

_Dearest Queen Ur,_

_ I would like to state in advance that King Makorov has no idea nor involvement in the following. You invade us, we invade you, hundreds die for no purpose but a bitter rivalry. I propose an end to said rivalry, I urge you to begin negotiating a treaty with our own King. Both of you battling royals are to proud to begin such a conversation, I believe, by now, you'll have decided to throw this scroll in the fire the moment you've finished reading. I sent this to provide you initiative to being a treaty. Your second child Gray is currently in my custody, where he is and exactly his condition I will not say, but he is alive, and if you begin a treaty conversation with King Makorov, he will stay that way. I can swear to you that, if I do not hear word of a suggestion by you to form a treaty within the next three weeks, your son will be the one to suffer for it. In the meantime, he'll remain alive, if you can pass a treaty, than I will, perhaps, begin to think about allowing him and his red haired friend to return, until then, they're lives are in my hands, remember that._

_Sincerely,_

_A patriot of Fairy Tail_

I gasped as I stared at the letter, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Mom! That can't be true, he's bluffing!" Lyon cried, Gray was more than a brother to him, they were the closest things to best friends I've ever seen. Mom sighed and put a hand to her head.

"I ordered the rooms and the castle searched, Juvia, as I've been told, is frantic, she says she's been searching through town for Gray, and she has yet to find him, the last time she saw him was night time three days ago, he went to investigate a sound coming from the lower levels and never came back.

"And she didn't mention that he was missing to us?" I demanded.

"Gray has a bad habit of wandering off into the city, you know that, he's disappeared for days at a time and always come back, but I doubt thats the case this time."

I watched as Mom, after saying this, reached for a blank sheet of paper and her best quill.

"Mom, what're you writing?"

Mom said nothing, but I could make out her first words.

_Dear King Makorov,_

_ I am writing to inform you of my wish to form a treaty, preventing further violence between our countries, I deeply hope that you will take my words to heart, I've changed, and want nothing more than peace..._

* * *

_And so, crossing hundreds of miles in a foreign country, the Dragneel's finally did it, they made it home. But, whats to happen to the royal guardian and the prince caught up in the epic journey? That, only time will tell._

* * *

**_Ok! I did it! I did it! *Victory dance* I finished a real multi chap story! And it was popular! You guys liked it! Yay! Ok, need to calm down, deep breath in, deep breath out. Alright, I'm good ;) I will make another story, not sure when, but I swear I will, so just hold your breath and read my other stories, thanks for reading, you guys are what inspire me to keep on writing!_**


End file.
